


The Beginning of the End

by cakeengland



Series: IDVStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: (emma being a notable example), Comedy But It Gets Really Serious Sometimes, Don't copy to another site, Implied Offscreen Death, Multi, but this is a homestuck au so you probably expected that already, implied/referenced edluca, kreacher being a creep, lots of meta jokes, relationships are subject to change because we are highkey making this up as we go, the major character death is homestuck typical, there is no fourth wall, uhhh some characters have had their backstories changed, updates depend on how much will to fumble with html i have that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 67
Words: 18,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeengland/pseuds/cakeengland
Summary: Eli foresees the end of the world, and tells Luca to make a game because of it. Luca obliges, and now twelve friends must go on a long journey of hardships and absolute fucking nonsense to win the game and save... humanity? Themselves? They wish they knew.Oh, but of course it's not that simple.It's never that simple.
Relationships: Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Eli Clark | Seer, Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer, Emily Dyer | Doctor/Emma Woods | Gardener, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Aesop Carl | Embalmer, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Eli Clark | Seer
Series: IDVStuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961686
Comments: 68
Kudos: 74





	1. [A1] Pesterlog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to IDVStuck! This is something of a massive undertaking, consisting of three entire sessions and two null ones. The one you are currently reading is session one, which is also chronologically the first session. You're welcome. I can't really think of any additional starter notes here, sooo just take this list of characters that appear in Act One for your reference.
> 
> PSA: The HTML on this work skin is absolute hell.
> 
> optimisticGardener (OG) - Emma  
> electrifiedInventor (EI) - Luca  
> futureVisionary (FV) - Eli  
> otherworldlyGuide (OG) - Aesop  
> magneticAttraction (MA) - Norton  
> cursedSeeker (CS) - Patricia  
> demonicDisciple (DD) - Ann  
> mourningPhotographer (MP) - Joseph  
> eccentricMasterpiece (EM) - Galatea  
> brokenRegent (BR) - Mary  
> intrepidExplorer (IE) - Kurt  
> sincereLiar (SL) - Kreacher  
> flamingAngel (FA) - Emily

- _electrifiedInventor_ _has begun pestering_ _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
EI: Emma.  
EI: Emma.  
EI: Emma, answer me.  
EI: Emma, this is important.  
OG: ???  
OG: What’s the matter Luca?  
EI: The game.  
EI: It’s done.  
EI: You can hold your applause.  
OG: *dramatic gasp* :0  
EI: It will be the game of the century.  
EI: It might even revolutionize the multiverse!  
EI: Or it could end the world.  
EI: Just kidding.  
EI: Probably.  
OG: I hope so, I don’t like that last option :(  
EI: Yeah, it would be tragic if a meteor collided with Earth or something right?  
EI: Good thing that won’t happen.  
OG: Well!  
OG: Your confidence has reassured me! :)  
OG: So now what?  
EI: Well.  
EI: Since I made the game, I obviously get to be the first server player.  
EI: Also because I have brain damage so you probably don’t want me to be the first person in the Medium.  
OG: Fair enough!  
OG: So what do I gotta do? :0  
EI: I just sent you a file. Actually, two. Did you get them?  
OG: Uhhhh-  
OG: Yes!   
OG: They’re right here!  
EI: So one’s for client side, and one’s for server side.  
EI: Don’t worry about the server side for now. Just install the client side.  
OG: Clicking install now then!  
OG: Oooh- What a fun loading screen!  
EI: Thanks, I worked very hard on it.  
EI: And personally I think SBURB is the best game title ever.  
OG: I have no idea what it means, but I’ll just agree with you!  
EI: Well, I have to go annoy I mean politely convince some friends to play with us, so I’ll talk to you in a bit.  
EI: Sorry in advance.  
EI: At least you can fuck with Kreacher.  
  
- _electrifiedInventor_ _has ceased pestering_ _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
OG: Wait- What do I do though if you’re my server player-  
OG: Aw, he left.  
OG: :(  



	2. [A1] Pesterlog

\- _electrifiedInventor_ has begun pestering _futureVisionary_ -  
  
EI: Okay, so I did what you said.  
EI: Are you sure this is a good idea?  
EI: I feel kinda bad about lying to Emma.  
FV: I know.  
FV: I do too. But it’s the best thing in the long run.  
EI: Welp, I don’t follow your logic at all but I’m not the seer here so what do I know?  
EI: I’m just a former convict with brain damage.  
FV: It’ll make sense in time Luca.  
FV: I could give you some deep and profound explanation now, but you wouldn’t understand.  
EI: :/  
FV: Oh, don’t misunderstand me.  
FV: My remark was not intended to have anything to do with your intelligence.  
FV: I’m well aware you’re a genius. That’s why you were so critical to this.  
EI: Well, I won’t turn down the free compliment, but goddamn you are weird.  
EI: And this is coming from me.  
FV: I get that a lot.  
FV: But you must trust me, Luca.  
EI: Yeah, yeah.  
EI: I trust you.  
EI: For some reason.  
FV: So, Emma agreed?  
EI: Can’t you tell with your future sight or whatever?  
EI: Yeah.  
FV: It never hurts to check.  
FV: Can you send me the files?  
EI: Oh, yeah, sure.  
EI: There, I sent them. Now what?  
FV: Perfect.  
FV: I’ll take it from your hands now.  
EI: Wait, what?  
FV: The next person in the chain will be Aesop.  
EI: Oh, okay, and now I understand.  
EI: Have fun with your boyfriend.  
FV: He’s not my boyfriend.  
EI: Sure Jan.  
EI: So, if you’re handling the connections from now on, what do I do?  
FV: You installed the server file, right?  
EI: I mean duh.  
EI: Emma’s probably waiting for me.  
EI: SBURB doesn’t take that long to download.  
FV: You should connect with her then.  
FV: We’ll talk again when it’s your turn to enter.  
EI: Yeah, about that, can you explain your crypticness at all?  
EI: Like, I made this game, I gotta pretend to be knowledgeable about it.  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has ceased pestering _electrifiedInventor_ -  
  
EI: Yeah, no, I should’ve expected that.  



	3. [A1] Pesterlog

\- _electrifiedInventor_ has begun pestering _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
EI: Fear not, your savior has returned.  
EI: And by that I mean your server player.  
EI: Hello.  
OG: Hi Luca!  
OG: The game finished downloading!  
OG: What do we do now? :0  
EI: Well first I need to set up my connection to you.  
EI: There we go.  
EI: Okay, so there’s a bunch of stuff here, and… hmm.  


Luca: Throw Emma’s toolbox across the room. 

OG: Eeep!  
OG: Was that you Luca?  
EI: Oops.  
EI: Yeah.  
EI: Sorry.  
EI: The controls are finicky.

Emma: Scramble to pick up tools. 

EI: Here, let me help.

Luca: Deposit the scattered tools back in the box. 

OG: Oh wow!   
OG: This is really cool Luca! :D  
EI: What did I tell you?  
EI: Game of the century material, am I right?  
OG: I don’t even know most of the games that came out this century!  
OG: So I agree!  
EI: Still, at least it was just your toolbox, and not a bathtub or something.  
EI: Can you even imagine what kind of incompetency you’d need to have to throw a bathtub on accident?  
OG: Yeah!  
OG: I really couldn’t imagine someone doing that! :(  
EI: Man, I wish we had more build grist.  
EI: I could do something awesome.  
EI: They call me the prisoner, right?  
EI: But in quotation marks.  
EI: That’s because I’m secretly a GENIUS architect.  
OG: Really? I didn’t know that!  
EI: Yeah, but you can’t tell anyone about it.  
EI: It’s a big hush-hush secret.  
EI: People would hunt me down if they knew Luca Balsa, the Grand Architect was still alive!  
OG: Oh no!

Emma: Look in the direction of where the toolbox came from and make a “secret’s safe with me” gesture. 

OG: Your secret’s safe with me Luca!  
EI: Great, I knew I could trust you Emma.  
EI: That’s why you should be glad I’m your server player.  
EI: And not some chum who couldn’t build a house in Sims if they tried.  
EI: Like Kreacher.  
EI: Speaking of those two things, have you ever played Sims?  
OG: Not really :(  
OG: I’ve watched people play though!  
OG: Seems like a lot of micro-managing.  
EI: Hmm.  
EI: Oh well, it’ll probably be fine.

Luca: Say a half-assed prayer for Kreacher, because you kind of hate him but this is still unfortunate for him. 

OG: It hopefully isn’t too hard!  
EI: Oh yeah, no, definitely not.  
EI: Why would I ever give our sweet Emma a difficult game to play?  
EI: What kind of person do you take me for?  
OG: Well there was the puzzle game :(  
OG: It takes me forever on the later levels ;;-;;  
EI: Don’t worry about it.

Luca: Add a new section to Emma’s room while she laments. 

Emma: Jump at the suddenness of the new addition. 

OG: Woah!  
OG: My room’s bigger now!  
OG: Did you do that Luca? :0  
EI: Assume that everything that happens to you within the next ten or so minutes at least is my doing.  
EI: Well.  
EI: At least half of it.

Emma: Give a salute in confirmation. 

OG: Okey-dokey server player!  
EI: Oh, for no reason at all, what’s your Strife Specibus?  
EI: You DO have a Strife Specibus set, right?  
OG: Uhhhh-  
OG: I have a hoe, that works, right?  
EI: I mean, my Strife Specibus is wirekind so why the hell not?  
EI: It should be fine.  
EI: Now where’s the fricking manual for this game…

Luca: Curse out Eli’s vague instructions. 

OG: Manual? I thought you made the game :0  
EI: I did.  
EI: Emma I don’t know if you’ve noticed but this is a completely untested game that can alter reality.  
EI: Of course it has a manual.  
EI: Even for me.  
EI: Especially for me.  
OG: Oh :(  
OG: I didn’t know.  
OG: Since this is the first reality-altering game I’ve ever played.  
EI: You’re doing fine.  
EI: We should probably actually get going but this Pesterlog is getting long.  
EI: Meaning the forces that be that control every aspect of our lives will probably switch to the next set of players in a moment.  
OG: Oh dear-  
OG: I don’t even know what that means, but this has been a long conversation!  
EI: Yeah, we just need a good segway.  
EI: I’ve got it.

Luca: Throw Emma’s bathtub through a wall. 

\- _electrifiedInventor_ has ceased pestering _optimisticGardener_ \- 


	4. [A1] Pesterlog

\- _futureVisionary_ has begun pestering _otherworldlyGuide_ -  
  
FV: Interesting segway but I’ll go with it.  
OG: What?  
FV: Nothing. Hello Aesop.  
FV: Could you do me a favor?  
OG: For you? No problem…  
OG: But what is it?  
FV: I sent you a pair of files. Could you download the server file?  
FV: I need your help to play a game.  
FV: Before I die.  
OG: What- 

Aesop: Try not to panic at Eli’s words and fail horribly. 

FV: If you do not help me with this, a meteor will shortly impact with my current location and I will surely die.  
FV: This will lead to a series of events which will ultimately culminate in Emma’s session being rendered null and…  
FV: Well.  
FV: To put it quite simply, the apocalypse will be absolute.  
FV: But as long as you help me, that won’t happen.  
OG: I don’t want anyone to die-  
OG: Especially not you-  
OG: This is just very sudden, and I am having a hard time breathing-  
FV: Understandable.  
FV: Ideally, I wouldn’t want to drag you into this.  
FV: But you are important to our continued existence.  
FV: But please breathe.

Aesop: Try to breathe like Eli said. 

OG: Okay…  
OG: So… The server player file…?  
FV: That’s right.  
FV: I will be your client. I am Luca’s server.  
FV: This means you will be the next client.  
FV: Your server player will need to be someone you trust.  
FV: In other words, Norton.  
FV: Naib, Helena and Boy are… not viable options, shall we say.  
OG: Oh- Alright….  
FV: But I imagine they’ll mostly be safe.  
FV: As long as we play our parts.  
FV: I am assured of our success.  
OG: I… I believe you Eli.  
OG: I’ll do my best. 

Aesop: Fumble with the controls. 

FV: Aesop, that was my bathtub.  
OG: Sorry- I’m so sorry-  
OG: I guess my cursor was over that-  
OG: I’ll put it back-  
FV: Thank you.  
FV: But I’m not mad.  
FV: I consider myself fortunate that my bathtub being thrown through a wall was a genuine accident.

Eli: Try to telepathically communicate your disappointment with Luca. 

Luca: Feel like Eli is deeply disappointed in you. 

OG: Yeah- I wouldn’t do it on purpose.  
OG: Uhm… I do not know what any of these items that I can place are.  
FV: Hmm.  
FV: I can explain.  
FV: But I’m not sure the cruxtruder should be placed in my house before Luca’s.  
FV: Perhaps the author did not think this through.  
OG: I don’t know what that means, but I won’t touch it-  
FV: That’s probably the best course of action.  
FV: Now we just need to have a meaningful but mostly filler conversation until it is deemed an appropriate time for me to pester Luca.  
OG: W… What do we even talk about?  
FV: Do you have any spare corpses?  
FV: Don’t answer that.  
FV: But you might need one.  
FV: Perhaps you should connect to Norton and ask him to bring one into your room.  
FV: Oh.  
FV: I completely forgot.  
FV: In addition to interacting with my environment, you are able to expand on it.  
OG: S… So this is just… A reality altering version of the Sims?  
FV: More or less.  
OG: Shouldn’t be too hard to figure this out then…  
OG: I don’t do much with the game, but I know the basic controls at least.  
FV: Well, you don’t have to worry about feeding me at least.  
FV: Or bathing me.  
FV: That would be somewhat disconcerting.  
FV: And possibly a hazard to your health.  
OG: I let the sims take care of themselves anyways….  
OG: I trust you to take better care of yourself then a sim does though.  
FV: Your trust is not misplaced.  
FV: In me at least.  
FV: How long has Joseph’s Chumhandle been mourningPhotographer?

Aesop: Just notice this. 

OG: I didn’t realize he changed it…  
OG: I don’t usually talk to him unless he starts the conversation.  
FV: Do you initiate conversations with anybody?  
OG: ……  
OG: Fair.  
FV: Perhaps you should arbitrarily message him as filler.  
OG: What if I’m bothering him though? 

Aesop: Have social anxiety spike. 

FV: Truthfully I could believe it if I were told you were the Prince of Blood rather than Naib.  
OG: I don’t know what that means….  
OG: B… But I do want to try to talk to him more…  
FV: Prince - Who Destroys [Blood] or One Who Destroys Through [Blood].  
FV: Blood being the aspect representing relationships and bonds.  
OG: O-oh… I… I don’t want to destroy any of my bonds though.  
FV: You are neither a Prince nor a Blood player, so you shouldn’t worry.  
FV: Joseph, however, is our session’s Prince.  
OG: Being a prince is worrying… Isn’t it?  
FV: Extremely.  
FV: Prince and Rogue are some of the most concerning classes to reflect upon the self.  
FV: Interestingly, now that I think about it, I believe I’m the only one of your crushes who isn’t one of the two aforementioned classes.  
FV: Fascinating.

Aesop: Fail to not fluster at that call out. 

FV: Your ears are red.

Aesop: Cover your ears. 

OG: Wh-  
OG: I-  
OG: Uh-  
FV: I think we’ve said enough for now.  
FV: I should contact Luca.  
FV: I will see you soon Aesop.  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has ceased pestering _otherworldlyGuide_ -  
  
OG: S…. See you soon Eli... 


	5. [A1] Pesterlog

Joseph: Feel an unexplainable desire to pester Aesop.

\- _mourningPhotographer_ has begun pestering _otherworldlyGuide_ -

Aesop: Jolt at the mentioned devil suddenly pestering you.

MP: Greetings Aesop.  
OG: Joseph- Hello-  
OG: You… You don’t usually message me…  
MP: I was feeling sociable today.  
OG: That’s not common…  
OG: B.. But it works out-  
OG: Since I wanted to talk to you more anyways.  
MP: Is that so? I wasn’t aware.  
MP: Nothing is stopping you from messaging me.  
MP: Mary seems to be quite aware of this, blasted woman.  
MP: Quel ravageur.

Aesop: Stare at your anxiety.

OG: Y… You’re right..  
OG: The only thing stopping me really is myself.  
MP: I don’t bite… much.

Aesop: Choke.

OG: I… I’ll try to get better at messaging first then.  
OG: I just… Find it difficult to talk to people…  
MP: We are alike in that regard then.  
MP: Though perhaps for quite dissimilar reasons.

Both: Stare at respective trauma.

MP: But enough on that topic.  
MP: I do not wish to speak on it any longer.  
OG: Fair… I don’t like talking about it much either..  
OG: Is there anything you *do* want to talk about though?  
MP: Not particularly.  
MP: How have you been?

Aesop: Mentally flail on how to respond.

OG: Good but also not good-  
OG: Like good in the physical sense, but I am a little stressed mentally-  
MP: So much the same as always.  
OG: I’d like to say more than usual this time.  
OG: Eli told me some things that are making me…  
OG: Even more anxious than usual, if you can believe that.  
MP: The seer making strange but accurate predictions is not terribly rare.  
OG: Yes, but they aren’t usually about Earth destroying events-  
MP: Hmm.  
MP: Were you more like some of your more vexatious friends, I would assume you were attempting to prank me.  
MP: But you aren’t, are you?  
OG: Nope-  
OG: I-I’d never joke about this with anyone…  
MP: Are you quite certain Eli wasn’t teasing you?  
OG: He doesn’t usually joke about his own death…  
OG: So….  
MP: Hmm.  
MP: Perhaps I will contact him myself and get to the bottom of this matter.  
OG: I w-won’t stop you…  
OG: He said some really strange things..  
OG: Like… A lot stranger than usual.  
MP: Perhaps he has fallen ill?  
MP: Maybe he is suffering from the products of fever dreams.  
OG: I’d like to think he’d tell me if he were unwell-  
OG: But he talked about things called classes-  
MP: …  
OG: Not like social classes or anything-  
OG: Like uh… A classification thing??  
OG: Like Naib is apparently a Prince of Blood?  
MP: Well, that settles it.  
MP: The seer has finally lost his mind.  
OG: He said you were a prince too actually-  
OG: Didn’t say what the aspect was though.  
MP: Aesop, I would really recommend you stop listening to every insane thing he says.  
OG: He tends to be right though…  
MP: While you aren’t wrong, is it really so unfeasible that his gifted insight is too much for a human and he has finally succumbed to insanity?  
MP: I will contact Emily.  
OG: I thought you were going to talk to Eli about this as well?  
MP: I wish to know if he is mentally sound before I listen to mad rambles.  
MP: This has been an informative talk, Aesop. You have my thanks.  
  
\- _mourningPhotographer_ has ceased pestering _otherworldlyGuide_ -  
  
OG: Y.. You’re welcome I guess….? 


	6. [A1] Pesterlog

\- _futureVisionary_ has begun pestering _electrifiedInventor_ -  
  
FV: Luca, what do you suppose Emma and I have in common?  
EI: Uhhhh-  
EI: You get to work with me? *anime sparkle*  
FV: Think about bathrooms.  
EI: Oh shit-  
EI: Did Aesop throw your bathtub?  
FV: Yes.  
FV: Accidentally.  
FV: Which I’m sure is how you threw Emma’s bathtub.  
FV: And not at all on purpose for a complex and confusing segway.  
EI: Absolutely!  
EI: Let's go with that!

Eli: Stare at the screen and hope Luca understands you see straight through his bullshit. 

EI: But enough about bathtubs-  
EI: But also still kind of-  
EI: The bathtub thing means you got Aesop to download the game?  
FV: Yes. I also passed along the recommendation he should connect to Norton.  
FV: Has Emma entered the Medium yet?  
EI: We got the stuff deployed, but she’s not in yet.  
FV: Has she prototyped her sprite, or is she too fascinated by the new equipment?

Luca: Watch Emma prod at one of the devices through your screen. 

EI: Yeah.  
FV: Yes, she’s prototyped her sprite, or yes, she’s distracted by the equipment?  
EI: I thought you were a seer-  
EI: But the equipment thing-  
EI: I’ll get her to prototype her sprite in a second.  
FV: The scarecrow doll on her bed should do.  
FV: Well, I’ll set up our connection, but I won’t start building right away.  
FV: I should probably check on my plumbing.  
FV: And my wall.  
FV: And then have to explain to Emily that I’m not insane because Aesop told Joseph what I told him.  
EI: That definitely sounds like a you problem.  
FV: And THIS is a YOU problem.

Eli: Throw Luca’s bathtub through the wall. 

EI: FUCK-  
EI: Bro- We can’t just use that joke three times in a row-  
FV: :)  
EI: I’ll have her yeet the scarecrow- jeez-  
FV: Oh, don’t be mad. I was under the impression that bathtub didn’t see much use anyway.  
FV: So I can do this now.

Eli: Deploy Cruxtruder where Luca’s bathtub used to be. 

EI: Wow  
EI: How am I supposed to take any bath now then?  
FV: You take baths? :3  
EI: Wow-  
EI: Heart’s been broken so many fucking times Eli  
FV: Wonderful use of the expletive for emphasis.  
EI: But yes.  
EI: I do take baths sometimes :(  
FV: Hmm.

Eli: Remove Luca’s toilet. 

Eli: Put Luca’s bathtub where the toilet used to be. 

FV: Problem solved.  
EI: D u d e-  
EI: What the fuck-  
FV: :)


	7. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/4 of today's update! Please make sure you read the whole thing <3

\- _electrifiedInventor_ has begun pestering _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
EI: Hey Emma-  
EI: You see that glowy thing that came out with that funky cylinder?  
OG: :0  
OG: Yes, I do.  
OG: What about it?  
EI: Yeet your scarecrow at it-  
EI: Trust me-  
OG: Uhm- Okay-

Emma: Throw scarecrow plush at kernelsprite. 

OG: *gasps* Ghosty scarecrow!  
EI: See? Told you it’d be fine-  
OG: You didn’t say that exactly-  
EI: It was implied Emma *sparkles*  
OG: Fair enough! But what does this do?  
EI: Consider him uhhhh-  
EI: A travel companion but one that speaks in specifically ~Eli Bullshit~  
OG: Ohhh-  
EI: You can ask him shit now instead of me-  
EI: And he’ll be just as helpful as me, or not at all!  
OG: Okay Luca!  
OG: What’s that countdown thing though?  
EI: The countdown to your imminent demise!  
OG: Oh no!  
EI: That was a joke.  
EI: Well, sort of.  
OG: What do I do now then? :(

Luca: Deploy the Totem Lathe in a spot that’s convenient for Emma, and stick your tongue out at Eli. 


	8. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/4 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update <3

FV: Oh, very mature.  
EI: *blows kiss* Always am-  
FV: Suddenly letting the world end doesn’t seem like such a bad idea.  
FV: Let’s proceed.


	9. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/4 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update <3

EI: Take the blue thingies from the cylinder and put them in this new thingy.  
OG: Okay!

Emma: Do just that. 

EI: Alright so now you can _oh shit._  
OG: ???  
OG: What is it??  
EI: Well.  
EI: The thing is.  
EI: Your sweetass room expansion used up all our build grist.  
EI: And I kinda don’t wanna torrent it from the others right now :/  
EI: I am a rat.  
EI: Just an electric rat.  
EI: I am Booboo the fool.  
EI: Goddammit.  
OG: What do we do then??  
EI: Well, I guess I’ll deploy the alchemiter.  
EI: Then you can lay back and relax while waiting for meteor impact.  
OG: I don’t think I could relax with an impending meteor :(  
EI: What’s the countdown on the cruxtruder?  
OG: Uhhh- Three minutes?  
EI: Cool.

Luca: Deploy the Alchemiter neatly besides the other two things. 

EI: I’ll see you in three minutes.  
  
\- _electrifiedInventor_ has ceased pestering _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
OG: ??????

Emma: Enter the Medium (three minutes later). 


	10. [A1] ???log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 4/4 of today's update. Please make sure you read the entire update <3

FV: No, Luca did not just leave Emma to die.  
FV: The authors just forgot about the entry item.  
FV: She’s fine.


	11. [A1] Pesterlog

\- _otherworldlyGuide_ has begun pestering _magneticAttraction_ -  
  
OG: Um.  
OG: Hey.  
MA: Hey.  
MA: What’s going on?

Aesop: Fight your anxiety so you can explain the situation. 

OG: So there’s this game thing going on-  
OG: And uh- Eli said to talk to someone I trust on this?  
MA: Alright.  
MA: Lay it on me.  
MA: After you breathe.

Aesop: Realize you aren’t breathing. 

OG: Oh- Yeah…  
OG: Good idea-  
OG: Eli told me about this game-  
OG: I say told, but he just said he’d die if I didn’t participate  
OG: And something about a null session happening if this doesn’t work out-  
OG: I’m panic rambling-  
MA: Take a few deep breaths.  
MA: Did he say anything else about the game, or just that he’d die?  
MA: And the thing about the… null session?  
OG: He said a lot of things- I didn’t understand a lot of it…  
OG: But like-  
OG: Something about incoming meteors??  
MA: Meteors?  
OG: Yeah-  
OG: I’m honestly really scared-  
MA: And that’s okay, this sounds… terrifying, to say the least.  
OG: It does-  
OG: I told Joseph about this too and he thinks Eli has gone mad-  
MA: I can’t say I blame Joseph, but if Eli hasn’t just gone mad, there has to be a way to help him.  
MA: Meteors aren’t a joke.  
OG: Yeah-  
OG: It’s why I’m so scared-  
OG: Eli said everyone would be alright if we all did our parts-  
OG: So I’m just doing my best with what I have, and trying not to break anything in Eli’s house because of this game-  
MA: Wait, wait.  
MA: Break anything in Eli’s house?  
MA: How? Aren’t you two far from one another?  
OG: I’m his server player- The game lets me see his house and interact with it-  
OG: It’s like a world ending game of the sims.  
OG: Which would be more fascinating if I were not so scared of the situation-  
MA: Aesop, try to breathe, and grab a glass of water if you don’t already have one.  
MA: I’m going to speak with Eli and see if he can give me any other insight into this…  
MA: Game?  
MA: It seems more like a nightmare than that, but sure, a game.  
OG: Okay… I’ll uh… Do that… And try to breathe.  
MA: Alright… I’ll still be online if you’re unable to breathe.  
MA: Just send a message.  
OG: I will Norton, I promise…  
OG: Thank you for listening-  
MA: Of course, I’m always willing to.  
  
\- _otherworldlyGuide_ has ceased pestering _magneticAttraction_ \- 


	12. [A1] Pesterlog

\- _magneticAttraction_ has begun pestering _futureVisionary_ -  
  
MA: What the fuck do you mean a meteor?  
FV: I take it Aesop contacted you?  
MA: Just moments ago, yes.  
MA: What’s up with this game, exactly? Why is there a meteor?  
FV: It’s complicated.  
FV: Also, meteor singular is not quite correct, per se.  
MA: … What?  
FV: Meteors.  
FV: Plural.  
MA: I reiterate: what?  
FV: There are many meteors currently headed to Earth that will certainly wipe out our civilization as we know it. One has already impacted Emma's house.  
MA: Does that mean Emma’s… dead?  
FV: No, she’s perfectly safe.  
FV: As safe as she can be with Luca watching over her.  
MA: That sounds disastrous.  
MA: But, that brings on my next question. How exactly is she safe?  
MA: Luca can’t just… break a meteor with electricity.

Eli: Chuckle to yourself at Norton’s comment. 

FV: No, he cannot, and it would be quite the feat if he could.  
FV: When the meteor impacted her house, she was sent to the Medium.  
FV: We will all join her there in time.  
FV: Me, you, Luca, Aesop, Patricia, Ann, Joseph, Galatea, Mary, Kurt, and Kreacher.  
FV: We are the twelve players of this session.  
MA: My head hurts all of a sudden from this.  
MA: So, eventually, we’re all going to be dealing with our own meteors?  
FV: Yes.  
FV: But don’t worry.  
FV: As long as the chain remains unbroken, you will be safe.  
MA: Somehow, that continues to worry me.  
MA: Is everyone that’s supposed to be in the chain on board with this?  
FV: No.  
FV: I know it’s been mentioned to Joseph, but otherwise Patricia, Ann, Galatea, Mary, Kurt, and Kreacher are completely unaware.  
FV: But there isn’t a choice in the matter.  
MA: That’s super comforting, thank you Eli.   
FV: Wow, you broke my sarcasm detection meters.  
FV: Even Brooke’s impressed.  
FV: Please enjoy this celebratory clapping.  
FV: Clap. Clap.  
FV: That was mean and I apologize.  
FV: I am somewhat under stress trying to help Luca the best I can before his meteor impacts.  
FV: And then I will be next.  
MA: Apologies for the sarcasm on my end.  
MA: Who’s your… “server”?   
MA: I think that’s what Aesop called it.  
FV: Aesop himself.  
MA: I’m sure he’ll do great.  
MA: May I ask how the rest of the chain is supposed to go after him, then?  
FV: After Aesop, it’s you, then Patricia, then Ann, then Joseph, then Galatea, then Mary, then Kurt, then Kreacher. Then, it’ll loop around with Emma as Kreacher’s server.  
MA: Poor Kurt.  
FV: Yes, it’s unfortunate.  
MA: How exactly is all of this going to work?  
MA: I hadn’t heard about this until Aesop messaged me.

Eli: Send the game files to Norton. 

FV: Did you receive two files just now?  
MA: Yep.  
FV: They’re the game files.  
FV: You know the chain order, so just continue it. It’ll work out.  
MA: … Alright.  
MA: Good luck not dying.  
FV: Thank you.  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has ceased pestering _magneticAttraction_ \- 


	13. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update <3

Luca: Crow like a rooster and yeet a circuit. 

FV: …  
FV: I look away from you for five minutes.  
EI: What? The crowing was a verbal stim.  
FV: I feel as though this is a shitty joke made by the authors to reference the original source material.  
FV: But anyway.  
FV: Norton has the files now.  
FV: Emma is alive, yes?  
EI: Yep yep!  
EI: All according to keikaku! (keikaku meaning plan)  
FV: *means  
EI: Wow, let me incorrectly use memes at my own pace ):  
FV: Once you’re in the Medium.  
FV: You should prototype your sprite.  
FV: I can’t believe you haven’t already done that, actually.

Eli: Deploy Totem Lathe and Alchemiter on Luca’s roof. 

Eli: Build a shitty observation deck on the roof. 

Luca: Yeet a pikachu plush at the kernelsprite. 

EI: You were saying?  
FV: Hmm.  
FV: I feel like that sprite will speak in a very obnoxious yellow.  
EI: Good.  
FV: So, are you prepared for your imminent death-but-not-really?  
EI: Eh, what’s another almost death added to the tally?

Emma: Be overcome by a strange feeling of concern for Luca. 

FV: I will see you again in a few minutes after Emma stops pestering you from concern.  
EI: Ah shit, aight.


	14. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update <3

\- _optimisticGardener_ has begun pestering _electrifiedInventor_ -  
  
OG: Lucaaaa-  
OG: Are you alright?  
EI: Define alright.  
OG: *whines with worry*  
OG: In any and all senses???  
EI: Well aside from the fact a meteor’s about to hit my house I am vibing.  
OG: Oh gosh!! That’s timed so I’ll message you after you’re physically alright-


	15. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

FV: She’s done being concerned?  
EI: Until I assure her I’m in the Medium.  
EI: Then she’ll worry about my other states of being.  
FV: And that will be in ten seconds.  
FV: Ten.  
FV: Nine.  
FV: Eight.  
FV: Seven.  
FV: Six.  
FV: Five.  
FV: Four.  
FV: Three.  
FV: Two.  
FV: One.  
FV: Goodbye.

Luca: Enter the Medium. 

EI: Bruh-  
FV: Oh, you’re alive? Unfortunate.  
EI: WOW  
EI: I see how it is Eli  
FV: Well, technically you, as a Mind player, are not relevant.  
FV: But neither am I.  
EI: Aren’t I relevant in helping the Space player? :\  
FV: …  
FV: Shit.  


Eli: Force the authors to switch to Norton and Patricia, or Emma and Luca, or Emma and her sprite, or ANYTHING to hide your shame. 


	16. [A1] Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/4 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

THIS COLOR YOU FUCKING GNATS (NOT THIS COLOR, THE BLUE ONE, NOT ELI’S COLOR) flamingAngel  
  
Ok enough of that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context of what this intermission is, this took place when myself and my fellow authors were trying to decide what color to make Emily's text. We're very nice to each other I promise, we just like to playfully bully each other. We also had this interaction:
> 
> Ember (me!): I wanted to make her a mix between red and blue.  
> The rest of us: ............. purple?  
> Ember: .................. purple but not.


	17. [A1] PesterFest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/4 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _mourningPhotographer_ has added _futureVisionary_ and _flamingAngel_ to a PesterFest -  
  
MP: Emily, I need you to do a clinical analysis of Eli’s mental health.  
FA: Oh dear, what is this about?  
MP: He’s been spouting nonsense about a game and world-ending meteors or something.  
FV: I knew you’d drag Emily into this, but I wish you hadn’t.  
FV: This isn’t supposed to be her session.  
FA: What does that mean per se?  
FV: Don’t worry about it Emily.  
MP: He’s been working Aesop up with this “game” nonsense.  
FA: So you’re messaging me because you were worried over Aesop’s mental state caused by Eli?  
MP: Banish the thought from your mind, Emily Dyer.  
MP: Just do the analysis.  
FA: Alright then…  
FA: Eli, please explain what is going on.  
FV: Hmm.  
FV: Well, it’s quite simple.  
FV: Earth will be wiped out by meteors.  
FA: Ah yes, very simple.  
FA: World ending destruction.  
FV: Joseph should truly not have brought you into this, Emily.  
FV: This isn’t your session.  
FA: What does that even mean?  
FV: A session of SBURB.  
FV: SBURB is the game Luca made on my instruction to be the world’s salvation.  
FA: And may I have some proof of the “world ending destruction?”  
FV: Message Emma.  
FA: Alright.  
FA: *sighs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those familiar with Homestuck (which while I think is most of you, I know for fact there are some readers who haven't touched Homestuck before), while group memos do appear as traditional in this fic, there were situations where we collectively agreed a group memo didn't feel quite right and thus was born a new groupchat function: PesterFests.
> 
> Oh, and before I forget: Two people by now have said they'd like to draw fanart. If you'd ever like to show us your IDVStuck fanart (and we'd love to see it!), the best way to reach us would be to tag us in our tumblrs below.
> 
> cakeengland: littlebirdoflyris  
> keyofdestiny: chadnarukami  
> SmOwOthie: smoothiekins
> 
> If posting on tumblr is inconvenient or inaccessible to you in any way but you still wish to show us your fanart, please leave a comment here and we can discuss alternative methods of contact.


	18. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/4 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _flamingAngel_ has begun pestering _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
FA: Emma? Could you please tell me what is going on?  
OG: Okay uhhhh how much do you know already?  
FA: Luca made a game, and according to Eli, it is supposed to be this world’s salvation?

Emma: Send a photograph. 

OG: Long story short, Luca connected me to this game and threw my bathtub through a wall, then I threw Mr. Skelkro into a glowy thing and now he can talk, and a meteor came down to destroy my house, but I got transported into the Medium so I’m okay now!

Emily: Stare at all of this in contemplation. 

FA: Alright.  
FA: You clearly haven’t faked any of this.  
FA: Thank you for your time Emma.  
FA: Please stay safe.  
OG: Will do!  
OG: Will you be joining us soon as well?  
FA: Eli said I wasn’t a part of your…. Session.  
FA: So I assume not.  
FA: But I do hope we see each other again.  
OG: Awww. :(  
OG: See you soon hopefully!  
FA: See you.  
  
\- _flamingAngel_ has ceased pestering _optimisticGardener_ \- 


	19. [A1] PesterFest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 4/4 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update! <3

FA: Alright.  
FA: I believe Eli, he is at least, on some level, mentally stable.  
MP: What.

Emily: Send Emma’s picture. 

FA: She couldn’t fake this.  
MP: Well, in truth, it wouldn’t be that hard… but no. I don’t think she possesses that level of skill with Photoshop.  
FA: Exactly.  
FA: So I have to break it to you Joseph.  
FA: This is real.

Joseph: Take a moment to contemplate every life decision that led up to this point. 

MP: So, the world is going to end.  
MP: We’re all going to die.  
MP: Is that it?  
FV: Not exactly.  
FV: Wait for Ann’s message.  
FV: You’ll understand then.  
FA: I wish you all the best with this… Session then.  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has left the PesterFest -  
  
MP: Personally, I do not see how a game can save the world.  
FA: I don’t think it can either.  
FA: It might just be an attempt to save whatever will be left of humanity.  
MP: Hmm.  
MP: That sounds in line with Eli’s usual level of crypticness and telling the rest of us nothing.  
MP: Though this instance is particularly infuriating.  
FA: I can see why.  
FA: This memo started from Aesop venting panic to you, yes?  
MP: Correct.  
FA: You may deny it, but on some level, that shows you care about Aesop.  
FA: If you started this because of him.  
  
\- _mourningPhotographer_ has left the PesterFest -  
  
FA: Why do I even try….?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talked about this a couple of chapters ago, but in case you missed it, if you have IDVStuck fanart and you would like to show it to the authors, the easiest way to do so is to tag us at our tumblrs below.
> 
> cakeengland: littlebirdoflyris  
> keyofdestiny: chadnarukami  
> SmOwOthie: smoothiekins
> 
> If tumblr is inconvenient or unaccessible for you, please leave a comment and we can discuss alternative methods of sharing.


	20. [A1] Spritelog

\- **_Pikachusprite_** Spritelog -  
  
Luca: So uhhhhhh-  
Luca: What’s up pikachu?  
Luca: You electric? You floating?  
Pikachusprite: Pika pika!  
Luca: That’s what I roughly expected.  
Pikachusprite: Pika pika pikachu!  
Luca: You’re supposed to help me traverse this place, yeah?  
Pikachusprite: Pika! :3  
Luca: Thank you, very cool.  
Luca: I assume I don’t need to introduce myself.  
Luca: So shall we do some land exploring?  
Pikachusprite: Pika pika!  
Pikachusprite: What about your client?  
Luca: Oh shit you can talk-  
Luca: I mean- She’s adjusting to this shit too.  
Luca: So I think she should get acquainted with the tech first before we do gate shenanigans with her.  
Pikachusprite: You thought I couldn’t talk? :(  
Luca: Well I don’t know much on this shit outside what I’ve been told really.  
Pikachusprite: *sadly pikas*  
Luca: Aw, don’t give me that expression you cute brand mascot of a rat-  
Luca: I can’t hug you until I get your second prototype :(  
Pikachusprite: Do you have any berries around here?  
Pikachusprite: Pika.  
Luca: In the fridge maybe?

Pikachusprite: Proceed to raid Luca’s fridge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli DID say the sprite would talk in an obnoxious yellow.


	21. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/2 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _magneticAttraction_ has begun pestering _cursedSeeker_ -  
  
MA: Hey, long time no talk.  
CS: Norton? What an unexpected surprise.  
MA: Apologies for the absence, I’ve been preoccupied with some things.  
MA: How have you been?  
CS: As well as I can be while being cursed.  
CS: It’s rather lonely.  
MA: I see…  
MA: Well, there’s a chance I could make that loneliness lessen.  
CS: Is that so?  
CS: I didn’t take you for the type to object to being alone, Norton.  
CS: Though I suppose there is a difference between being alone and lonely.  
MA: Precisely.  
MA: I don’t object to being alone, but being lonely is another story.   
MA: Which is partially why I wanted to reach out to you.  
CS: Me?  
CS: I can’t say I’m not flattered, but I am quite mystified.  
CS: I had thought you were quite close to Aesop and Helena in particular.  
MA: While I am, there…   
MA: There is a bit of an ulterior motive to contacting you and not either of them.  
MA: Have you heard anything about a game from Eli recently?  
CS: No.  
CS: He contacted me earlier in the week, but the conversation was fairly typical.  
MA: I guess I should tell you to strap in, then, because this will hurt your brain.  
MA: Sorry in advance for the mindfuckery.  
MA: So, essentially, there’s a world ending game, and if we want a chance at survival, we have to play it. For the chain that is supposedly going to keep us on the right track according to Eli, I need you to be my server player for this.  
MA: It sounds like Eli went bonkers, but there’s files and everything for it.  
CS: Your server player?  
CS: While I believe Eli, I don’t think I’m the best choice for anything technological.  
MA: I think you could do it.  
MA: Plus… I think the fate of our lives depend on it?  
MA: Or something of that nature?  
CS: Ah.  
CS: Well, this is something I know about.  
CS: What do I have to do?  
MA: Just install the files I’m about to send you.  
MA: I’ll let you know when I’m ready to start.

Norton: Send the game files to Patricia. 

MA: Oh, and message Ann about this as well, she’s going to be your server player.  
  
**Hi.**  
**It’s the author retroactively.**  
**We kind of fucked up.**  
**But some of the shit we wrote later before the fuck up is funny.**  
**So disregard what Norton just said.**  
**But Ann is Norton’s server player.**  
**And Patricia is Ann’s now.**  
**Back to your regularly scheduled bullshit.**  
  
CS: Why Ann?  
MA: Eli-related bullshit.  
MA: The usual.  
CS: The sad thing is when I say “that explains it” it isn’t even sarcastic.  
MA: Why do we put up with his cryptic bullshit?  
CS: Well.  
CS: Not to be rude, but do you have a thing for him?  
  
\- _magneticAttraction_ has ceased pestering _cursedSeeker_ \- 

Patricia: Lament on the stupidity of boys. 


	22. [A1] Spritelog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/2 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _Skelkrosprite_ Spritelog -  
  
Emma: It’s so cool that you can talk now!  
Skelkrosprite: Of course I can talk my dear.  
Skelkrosprite: Just keep any crows away from me.  
Skelkrosprite: If anyone prototypes their kernelsprites with a dead crow, I want nothing to do with them.  
Emma: Eww, who would do something like that?  
Skelkrosprite: Someone named Dave, I think.  
Skelkrosprite: Do you know any Daves? I don’t know any Daves.  
Emma: Hmmm…  
Emma: No, I don’t think so. So I think you’re safe!  
Skelkrosprite: Yes.  
Skelkrosprite: I am Dave-free.  
Skelkrosprite: And thus crowfree.  
Skelkrosprite: This is good.  
Skelkrosprite: Our mission is guaranteed to succeed.  
Emma: Um, if you don’t mind me asking, what IS our mission?  
Emma: Aside from, you know, saving humanity and stuff.  
Skelkrosprite: Saving humanity?  
Skelkrosprite: Where’d you get that idea?  
Emma: Um, Eli…?  
Skelkrosprite: Well, my dear, your mission is to traverse the land held within your soul and vanquish the deepest darkness in the deepest dark depths.  
Skelkrosprite: I say deep lightly.  
Emma: Meaning… what?  
Skelkrosprite: I’m just a scarecrow. Why would I know?  
Emma: I mean, you ARE the one telling me all this.

Skelkrosprite: Make cryptic scarecrow noises at Emma. 

Emma: Oh, stop that, it’s very immature.

Skelkrosprite: Make cryptic scarecrow noises at Emma, but louder. 

Emma: Sigh deeply. 

Skelkrosprite: You didn’t think I’d just TELL you the answers, did you dear?  
Emma: I mean, it would have been nice…  
Skelkrosprite: Hee hee hee.  
Skelkrosprite: I’m afraid sprites just don’t work like that dearie!  
Emma: Well then.  
Emma: I suppose I’ll just have to work with what I have!  
Emma: Can you at least tell me how to traverse the world of my soul or whatever you said?  
Skelkrosprite: Well, you have to get there first.  
Emma: Right, but how?

Skelkrosprite: Point up. 

Emma: Look up. 

Emma: What is that?  
Skelkrosprite: The first gate!  
Emma: It’s so high up though! How am I supposed to get there?  
Skelkrosprite: You build!  
Skelkrosprite: Or rather, your friend does.  
Skelkrosprite: :)  
Emma: You mean… ah.  
Emma: Well, this will be… something.

Skelkrosprite: Annihilate an imp that came up behind Emma. 

Emma: Yeek! What was that for?  
Skelkrosprite: Your friend will need it.

Emma: Finally notice the blue shit. 

Skelkrosprite: Now, tell me Emma. What on Earth does that look like to you?  
Emma: I don’t know, some kind of blue... shit…?  
Skelkrosprite: Exactly, Emma. What the fuck is this shit?

Emma: Pick up the blue shit. 

Skelkrosprite: Oh! Congratulations!  
Skelkrosprite: You obtained some more build grist for your friend.  
Skelkrosprite: Oh, and some shale!  
Skelkrosprite: Very good. :)  
Emma: ...still not sure I understand, but great! I think?  
Skelkrosprite: Oh and you climbed up the echeladder!  
Skelkrosprite: I guess since this isn’t the Homestuck webcomic it’s up to me to exposition this stuff.  
Skelkrosprite: Except you’ve probably already read Homestuck if you’ve gotten this far so I don’t need to explain it anymore.  
Skelkrosprite: A player kills shit, gets the EXP and the jazz and you know how it goes.

Emma: Do a little victory dance. 

Skelkrosprite: Yes, that’s the spirit my dear!  
Skelkrosprite: Always be proud of your accomplishments.  
Skelkrosprite: You have what you need right here!

Skelkrosprite: Point at Emma’s chest. 

Emma: Nod in understanding. 

Emma: Heart!  
Skelkrosprite: No, Hope.  
Emma: That too!  
Skelkrosprite: :)  
Skelkrosprite: Though come to think of it your hoe helps too.


	23. [A1] Pesterlog

\- _futureVisionary_ has begun pestering _otherworldlyGuide_ -  
  
FV: It’s time, Aesop.  
FV: Are you ready?  
OG: Honestly? Not really…  
OG: But I have to be if I want you and the others to live..  
OG: S… So.. Let’s do this..  
FV: I'll give you some additional info.  
FV: Just for you.  
FV: You are the Mage of Time.  
FV: Time represents, well, time, of course.  
FV: It also represents endings, destiny, and music, and has a close correlation with death.  
OG: O-Oh….  
FV: Mage - One Who Understands [Time] or Understands Through [Time]  
OG: With my occupation.. That makes sense..  
FV: As a Time player, you are one of the two most important players.  
FV: A Time player and Space player are necessary for a session.  
FV: Without one or both, a session is automatically rendered null.  
FV: For this particular session, Galatea is the Sylph of Space.  
FV: She's known this for a while.  
OG: How has she known about this…..?  
FV: I believe she's been awake on Prospit for several years now.  
OG: W… What’s Prospit?  
FV: Prospit and Derse are the two planets orbiting Skaia.  
FV: Ordinarily, players have dream selves on only one of these planets.  
OG: Ordinarily…?  
FV: Dual dreamers, those with dream selves on both planets, do exist on rare occasion.  
FV: You know two such dual dreamers.  
FV: I am one.  
FV: Fiona is the other.  
OG: So that means you’re on both….?  
OG: Which one would mine be on…?  
FV: Derse. Along with Joseph, Norton, Kreacher, Mary and Luca.  
OG: Alright…. So… The others are on Prospit then?  
FV: That's right.  
FV: You learn quickly, Aesop.

Eli: Look up at the ceiling and smile.

Aesop: Have a gay moment.

OG: It… Doesn’t seem too hard to understand with how you’re explaining it…  
OG: Even if the whole situation is hard to comprehend…  
FV: Yes.  
FV: I suppose it's lucky that you have me to explain these things to you, and not a webcomic that explains concepts a hundred pages after they're introduced.  
OG: That’s… Rather specific.  
OG: But yeah…. I do feel rather lucky…  
FV: Well, I've told you your classpect and lunar sway. Is there anything else you'd like to know as of now?  
OG: What do any of these classes and aspects mean?  
FV: It’s… difficult to explain.  
FV: The best, most simplistic explanation I can give is it determines the scope of your abilities within the game.  
OG: Like how you said Princes destroy through their aspect…?  
FV: Sometimes.  
OG: Not reassuring… But alright.  
FV: I’m a Seer of Light, if you’re curious.  
FV: Seer - One Who Invites Knowledge of [Light] or Who Invites Knowledge Through [Light].  
FV: Light is the aspect of knowledge and luck, and light itself of course.  
OG: The class is… Very on the nose for you. 

Eli: Smile cryptically at the ceiling.

FV: Interestingly enough, it’s the passive counterpart to the Mage.  
OG: So would the classes balance each other out then?  
FV: Yes.  
OG: I should… Ask more questions after I get you into the game probably…  
FV: Probably for the best, yes, though this meteor is being incredibly polite.  
FV: Could you deploy the cruxtruder please?  
OG: The one I avoided touching in the menu…? Okay… 

Aesop: Deploy cruxtruder in a reasonable place.

FV: Wonderful. Now can you please bonk the lid off?  
OG: Uhm… Okay. 

Aesop: Bonk it with the first sturdy object you can find. 

FV: Ah yes.  
FV: The plot-convenient anvil.  
FV: I knew it’d come in handy one day.  
OG: I won’t ask….  
FV: Well, I suppose it’s time.  
FV: I feel sad but… this is just a transformation.  
FV: Luckily.  
FV: Since I’m blind.

Eli: Give Brooke a few pets. 

Brooke: Hoot empathetically. 

FV: Talk to you soon, girl.

Brooke: Fly into the kernelsprite. 

OG: She’s transformed…?  
FV: Into a sprite, yes.  
FV: They tend to prefer dead/doomed/resembling-living things.  
FV: But the authors know not to separate me from Brooke.  
FV: And also I need her to see.

Aesop: Choose not to question the meta callout. 

OG: Fair enough…  
OG: So now what..?  
FV: Now there is a sequence of events that needs to happen before the meteor impacts me and I get sent to the Medium.  
FV: But that’s boring.  
FV: So let me save our readers the time.

Eli: Enter the Medium (a bit in the future). 


	24. [A1] Pesterlog

\- _eccentricMasterpiece_ has begun pestering _futureVisionary_ -  
  
EM: It’s time?  
FV: Have you been sleeping until now?  
EM: Yes.  
EM: I was checking up on matters with the Prospitians. :)  
FV: And how are they?  
EM: They seem well, a bit nervous, since they are at war with the Dersites.  
EM: But that is expected with the game’s context.  
FV: It seems no matter the timeline, you and I and our friends will always play some sort of game.  
EM: And in almost every timeline, lives are at risk.  
FV: I wish it wasn’t that way, but what can we do?  
FV: In fact, playing is ultimately better than not.  
EM: An unfortunate truth. :(  
EM: How many have entered the Medium by now though?  
FV: Three.  
FV: Emma, Luca, and myself.  
EM: Ah, it’s almost time for Aesop to enter then?  
FV: That’s right.  
FV: I’m afraid you still have a little longer to wait.  
FV: Officially anyway.  
EM: It’s alright, I can make sure Pygmalion is ready for when it is our turn.  
FV: Hmm.  
FV: On the topic of sprites… I feel sorry for Aesop.  
FV: He’ll have a panic when his sprite is prototyped for the second time.  
EM: He’s comfortable with death.. But if it's what I think, I don’t know how comfortable he would be seeing a-

Eli: Take control of the narrative to interrupt Galatea’s typing. 

FV: Spoilers.  
EM: *pouts*  
EM: Sorry… It’s just a worrying situation, so I can’t help but ponder.  
FV: I know this and I love you.  
FV: Still, at least the sprite is cute.  
FV: Arguably the cutest sprite of the whole session.  
EM: *giggles* I’m pretty sure you have a bias.  
FV: Perhaps.  
FV: I was about to ask you what you believed the cutest sprite of the session to be.  
FV: And then I realized.  
EM: That you’re the Seer and I’m not?  
EM: I only know what the clouds show me silly.  
FV: It’s easy to forget not everyone knows what I know sometimes.  
FV: At the same time, you wouldn’t want to be me.  
FV: These powers, two dream selves… it’s a migraine to be sure.  
EM: It does sound stressful…  
EM: But in my case, it would mean double the opportunity to have usable legs.  
FV: Fair.  
FV: I enjoy seeing with my own eyes for once.  
FV: Or, I will enjoy seeing with my own eyes, yet I have already enjoyed it.  
FV: Time is confusing.  
FV: I am just a simple Light player.  
EM: You’re far from simple Eli-  
FV: *sparkles*  
EM: *giggles*  
FV: If I could trade my dual dreaming with you though, I would in a heartbeat.  
EM: And I appreciate the sentiment Eli.  
FV: Norton should be messaging Ann soon.  
FV: I don’t think you’ll have much longer to wait.  
EM: *smiles* It’s almost time then.

Galatea: Look to Pygmalion with a smile. 

FV: I do have a question though.  
FV: Why were you poking my dream self earlier?  
FV: You know it won’t wake me up, not until I enter the session properly at least.  
EM: I know, but I was still curious.  
FV: And?  
FV: Was your curiosity sated?  
EM: Yes, but also a little disappointed.  
EM: It’d be nice to spend time with my friends on Prospit.  
FV: It shouldn’t be long until Emma wakes up.  
EM: I’ll do my best to be there to greet her when she does.  
FV: The Prospit dreamers are lucky to have you.  
EM: You really think so?  
FV: Of course.  
FV: The Derse dreamers are stuck with Kreacher.  
FV: *winks*  
EM: *giggles* You’re right.  
FV: Hmm.  
FV: I expected Norton to have messaged Ann by now, but he hasn’t.  
FV: I suppose that the forces that exist beyond have more power than my insight.  
FV: Perhaps you should message someone to further solidify your presence in the narrative.  
FV: Mary could be a good pick.  
EM: Oooh- I’ll do that then! :)  
  
\- _eccentricMasterpiece_ has ceased pestering _futureVisionary_ \- 


	25. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember that tag that said "updates depend on how much will I have to fumble with HTML that day?" I haven't had the will to do that lately, but I do now, plus I got a new laptop, so I should start regularly updating again.
> 
> This is part 1/4 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _eccentricMasterpiece_ has begun pestering _brokenRegent_ -  
  
EM: Hello Mary! :D  
BR: Galatea?  
EM: Yep, that’s me!  
BR: Did you want to show me a new sculpture darling?  
EM: Oooh- I could show you the one I’ve been working on for the game.  
EM: I think he’s amazing.  
BR: Wait a moment dear.  
BR: A game?  
EM: Yes! A game with the others!  
BR: It sounds like you are quite excited.  
BR: I’m glad you are having fun.  
EM: Well, I’m not excited for some parts of it, but I’ll be able to use my legs more after I get into it!  
BR: I beg your pardon?  
EM: I have my dreamself on Prospit of course!  
EM: Yours is on Derse, or else I would visit.  
BR: Darling, this makes no sense to me.  
EM: I promise it will make sense soon though! Eli just got into the game himself, so then it's Aesop!  
EM: I enter the session a few after him.  
BR: If you say so dear.

Mary: Wonder if you need to contact Emily to do a mental assessment of Galatea. 

EM: But anyways!  
EM: Do you want to see Pygmalion? I just did the finishing touches on him!  
BR: Of course dear, I’d love to.

Galatea: Send picture of sculpture friend. 

BR: Oh my, stunning work as always Galatea.  
EM: Thank you! I think he’s really pretty ^^  
EM: I’m gonna be actually able to talk to him too in the game!  
EM: I’d explain why… But it’s easier for you to see what happens yourself :(


	26. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/4 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _brokenRegent_ has begun pestering _flamingAngel_ -  
  
BR: Emily dear?  
BR: I’m worried about young Galatea.  
FA: What’s the matter?  
BR: She is talking about this strange “game” that will apparently allow her to use her legs and talk to one of her sculptures.  
BR: She has always been a bit eccentric, of course, but this behaviour is worrying.  
FA: Ah- So she’s involved in that as well…?  
BR: What do you mean?  
FA: I’ve talked to Joseph and Eli about this already.  
FA: Since Eli was causing Aesop a panic with talk of a “game.”  
BR: Hmm.  
BR: Should I be concerned?  
FA: If you’re bothered with the potential of the world ending? Yes.  
BR: …  
BR: Emily, dear, I know you to be an honest creature…  
BR: But surely you must be kidding.  
FA: Oh, how I wish I was.  
FA: But unfortunately I’m telling the truth.  
BR: How can you be so sure of this… game?  
FA: Emma entered the game first…  
FA: I was told to check on her by Eli, and she sent me a photo that is… Unbelievable, but I know it can’t have been faked.  
BR: Forgive me, but could you send me this photograph?  
FA: Of course, I sent it to Joseph as well when he was declaring Eli had lost it.

Emily: Send Emma’s photo of the Medium. 

BR: I…  
BR: I do not think I understand what I am seeing.  
BR: I have no doubt of its authenticity, but where on Earth is Emma in that photo?  
FA: She’s not on Earth anymore actually, from what I’ve learned.  
BR: Emily, darling…  
BR: I do not mean to cast doubt on you, but such a thing is simply impossible.  
FA: If you want, I can try to send you the log of the memo I was in with Joseph and Eli.  
BR: That would be appreciated…  
BR: I have just recalled another detail.  
BR: Galatea’s words suggested I would get involved in this “game.”  
FA: Yes, I believe you are a part of the “session” she is in.  
BR: And what of yourself?  
FA: I am not joining the same game as you.  
FA: But Eli implied that I was joining another session of the same game.  
BR: How odd.  
BR: Do you feel any inclination to do so?  
FA: This is all so absurd… But apparently this game is to save at least some of humanity.  
FA: So I feel I must get involved.  
BR: Hmm…  
BR: Galatea mentioned something about “dream selves,” and places called “Prospit” and “Derse.”  
BR: Did Eli speak on that subject with you?  
FA: He didn’t, he only spoke with me and Joseph about the basic premise of the game.  
FA: I’ll send you the log now.

Emily: Send the log of the PesterFest. 

Mary: Read the PesterFest log. 

BR: How infuriatingly uninformative.  
BR: But I would expect no less from the Seer.  
FA: Yes, same here.  
BR: Regardless, dearest Joseph is still in denial of his feelings for little Aesop?  
FA: With how the memo ended?  
FA: Most definitely.  
BR: Boys are such frustrating creatures.  
FA: You’re right, and it is tiring to see him avoid the feelings, when they are so obvious to those who know him and Aesop.  
BR: We are in agreement then.  
BR: I should get back to Galatea.  
BR: But thank you for your time.  
FA: Of course, I feel like I may be needed to confirm the validity of this game at least one more time today.  
  
\- _brokenRegent_ has ceased pestering _flamingAngel_ \- 


	27. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/4 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

BR: You have a way of causing disconcertion, my dear.  
EM: I do?  
EM: I’m sorry :(  
BR: I feel the need to forewarn you that many would think you had simply gone insane if you told them what you just told me.  
EM: That wouldn’t matter, since those who matter to me know I’m telling the truth.  
BR: I suppose that’s true.  
BR: So, what will you do now dearheart?  
EM: I’ll wait until Joseph messages me to be his server player for the game.  
EM: And after that, you’ll be my server player!  
EM: Oh yeah! Kurt will be yours after I’m in!  
BR: I see.

Mary: No, you really don't. 

BR: And what do you wish for me to do?  
EM: Wait until I message you for help!  
EM: I’ll be sure to send you the files for the game before then!  
BR: Your consideration is appreciated.  
EM: Of course!  
  
\- _eccentricMasterpiece_ has ceased pestering _brokenRegent_ \- 


	28. [A1] ???log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 4/4 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

FV: Authors, may I ask a question?  
You know you're not supposed to-  
Oh, what the hell.  
Yeah.  
FV: Why hasn't Norton messaged Ann yet?  
Norton's writer doesn't have the energy to write right now.  
FV: Oh.  
Yeah.  
FV: That's unfortunate.  
Yeah.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we've been on hiatus for a while, a reminder that if you've drawn fanart and would like to show us, the easiest way is to contact us at our tumblrs here:
> 
> cakeengland - littlebirdoflyris  
> SmOwOthie - smoothiekins  
> keyofdestiny - chadnarukami


	29. [A1] Pesterlog

\- _brokenRegent_ has begun pestering _mourningPhotographer_ -  
  
BR: Joseph, darling.  
BR: We need to talk.  
MP: What is it now, Mary?  
BR: Oh, don't be like that.  
BR: I have just heard something very interesting.  
BR: About a peculiar "game."

Joseph: Groan. 

MP: No.  
MP: I don't want to talk about it, Mary.  
BR: Oh dear, it seems you've got your knickers in a twist.  
MP: You know I hate such ridiculous phrases.  
MP: I'm fine.  
BR: Nonsense.  
BR: I insist you tell me what is wrong, Joseph dear.  
MP: Pestering me will not change my mind.  
BR: I suppose I will just have to contact the little embalmer then.  
MP: Don't you dare.  
MP: Fine.  
MP: I will talk.  
BR: I thought you might.  
MP: This whole situation is insane.  
MP: But I've seen the proof.  
MP: It's frustrating to be dragged into this against my will.  
BR: I completely agree.  
BR: Truth be told, I have wondered what would happen if I simply refused to participate.  
BR: But as for you, you'd do anything if there was even the slightest chance Aesop was in danger.  
MP: I thought I told you to drop the subject.

Mary: Giggle. 

BR: I'm sorry Joseph, you just simply make it too easy.  
MP: Mary.  
BR: Of course, of course.  
BR: Back on topic.  
BR: I was told you were not familiar with… "dream selves?"  
MP: No.  
MP: Only the game's classification system, and world-ending meteors.  
BR: World-ending meteors?  
BR: This is news to me.  
MP: Check the news if you don't believe me.

Mary: Do as he says. 

BR: Well then.  
BR: I believe the gravity of the situation is just now hitting me.  
MP: One would imagine dying is a worse fate than playing this… game, much to my chagrin.  
BR: Yes indeed, I would think so.  
BR: It seems there is less to talk about than I originally assumed.  
BR: Perhaps all either of us can do is wait for the pieces to fall into place.  
MP: Regrettably.  
  
\- _mourningPhotographer_ has ceased pestering _brokenRegent_ -  
  
BR: Boys!  
BR: They will never let a lady finish speaking, how rude!


	30. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _magneticAttraction_ has begun pestering _demonicDisciple_ -  
  
MA: Good afternoon, Ann.   
MA: How have you been today?  
DD: Ah, Norton, I have been well.  
DD: For what reason are you messaging me?   
DD: I do enjoy conversing with you and the others, but you are not as social as say… Galatea or Luca.  
MA: Well… sadly, I cannot say it’s for much of a good reason.  
MA: Have you heard any of the others talking about a world ending game today?

Ann: Blink. 

DD: No I have not.   
DD: But this sounds rather serious.  
DD: Could you perhaps expand my knowledge on this?  
MA: The rundown I can give you is that there’s a world ending game, a chain that… some of us, I can’t recall how many, need to continue, and a lot more Eli-related bullshit.  
DD: Alright, and what role am I playing?  
MA: Well, to my knowledge, everyone in the chain needs two files; the client side and the server side.  
MA: I’m going to need you to be my server player, according to the chain that Eli told me.   
DD: I won’t question this now then.  
MA: I can’t say I blame you.  
MA: My head is still hurting and I’ve had a few hours to comprehend this shit.  
MA: Here.

Norton: Send Ann the game files. 

DD: So, I just need to install these?  
MA: Yep.  
MA: They’re easy to install, so it won’t take super long.  
DD: I’m not very technologically advanced but…  
DD: Did Luca make these?  
MA: I’m… not quite sure.  
MA: Eli just sent them to me.  
MA: I’m sure it was Luca’s doing, though.  
DD: I installed the files.  
DD: How do I play this game?  
MA: Have you ever heard of the Sims?  
DD: Not at all.  
DD: I’ve never played a video game.  
MA: Oh.  
MA: Shit.  
MA: Uhh…  
MA: It seems simple enough. You’ll mainly be able to mess around with my home and its surroundings once you connect to me.  
MA: I’m sure I can help you figure it out properly once I’ve messed with it more.  
DD: A game that can… affect real life?  
DD: That seems…  
DD: Unfathomable.  
MA: I just choose to believe Eli on it being able to do that.  
MA: He doesn’t tend to lie about these things.  
DD: I suppose I will try my best.  
DD: Um… How do I connect to you?  
MA: I’m… not quite sure.  
DD: Oh! Wait!  
DD: I think it connected automatically.

Ann: Throw Norton’s bed. 


	31. [A1] ???log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

FV: Don’t you think you’ve overused that joke by now?  
It wasn’t a bathtub.  
FV: Fair.


	32. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

MA: … Well, it seems you’re connected to me.  
MA: That was my bed.  
DD: Oh! I’m so sorry!  
DD: Let me try to fix it.

Ann: Somehow manage to throw Norton’s wardrobe. 

MA: … Maybe we should hold off on moving stuff around for now.  
MA: And perhaps I should go clean up my clothes from the lawn.  
DD: Are you sure you don’t want me to pick them up for you?  
MA: No, no! It’s quite alright. I’ll handle it.  
MA: Though, you should contact Joseph; he’ll be your server player.  
DD: He will be able to affect my house like I can yours?  
MA: Sadly, yes.  
DD: I’m sure it will be fine, I trust Joseph.  
MA: I think he’ll be careful enough, I’m sure.

Ann: Somehow manage to throw Norton’s magnets out the broken window by bumping your cursor slightly. 

MA: This is going to be a long game.


	33. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/6 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update. <3

\- _futureVisionary_ has begun pestering _magneticAttraction_ -  
  
FV: How are things with Ann?  
MA: Well, I don’t have a bed or a wardrobe anymore, so.  
MA: That should sum it up for you.  
FV: It takes her a while to get the hang of it.  
MA: How many more windows are going to get broken?  
FV: Hmm.  
FV: Before you enter the Medium, or in total?  
MA: Total.  
FV: Are you particularly attached to any of the windows in your house?  
MA: No, not really.  
FV: That’s for the best.  
MA: I get nothing but windows to vault out of, basically?  
FV: Yes.  
FV: Brookesprite says hello by the way.  
FV: Literally.  
MA: Surely you mean Brooke?  
FV: No, Brookesprite.

Eli: Send a photo of Brookesprite. 

MA: My head hurts.  
FV: You’ll have a sprite just like this too.  
FV: Well.  
FV: Not just like this.  
FV: Yours won’t be prototyped with Brooke.  
MA: I’m going to take a nap.  
MA: Outside.  
MA: My brain feels fried.  
FV: Hmm.  
FV: Our Time player will be dead before he enters the Medium then.  
FV: I should say goodbye to him.  
MA: I will nap _after the fact._  
MA: This entire game destroys friendships.  
MA: Specifically mine with you.  
FV: Sorry, my kismesis quadrant is already taken.  
MA: What the fuck is a kismesis?  
FV: In short?  
FV: A soulmate for hatred.  
MA: …  
MA: Goodnight, Eli.  
FV: But I know you have flushed feelings for me anyway.  
MA: _What does that mean-_  
FV: ;)  
  
\- _magneticAttraction_ has ceased pestering _futureVisionary_ \- 


	34. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/6 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update <3
> 
> Please note: Parts 4-6 of today's update will be posted within approximately 6-10 hours of this chapter being posted.

\- _magneticAttraction_ has begun pestering _flamingAngel_ -  
  
MA: Hey, Emily.  
MA: Quick question.  
MA: Is Eli mentally sound?  
FA: You too?  
FA: He’s fine.  
MA: He just sounds like he’s speaking absolute nonsense at this point.  
MA: Like… what the _fuck_ is a kismesis?  
FA: It sounds like something from a webcomic.  
MA: You aren’t wrong.

Norton: Accept that sometimes, Eli is just like this and move on with your day. 

MA: Ah, by the way. Has Eli managed to rope you into this game as well, Emily?  
FA: I need to keep a tally of how many times I will be asked this question today alone.  
FA: No.  
FA: Apparently I am not part of your “session.”  
FA: But he did imply I would eventually participate.  
MA: Cryptic bullshit as always?  
FA: More or less.  
FA: Yet, isn’t he one of the few of us you properly tolerate?  
MA: Well, yes.  
MA: But that doesn’t mean he isn’t absolutely cryptic.  
FA: Hmm.  
FA: I would make a comment, but I think it would just end with you leaving.  
FA: And quite frankly, I’m tired of that.  
MA: That’s fair. 

Norton: Hear that Ann has thrown yet another piece of furniture through your window. 

MA: … Though, I will need to cut this conversation short.  
MA: I think Ann just took out another one of my windows.  
FA: I don’t think I want to know.  
FA: Goodbye Norton.  
  
\- _magneticAttraction_ has ceased pestering _flamingAngel_ \- 


	35. [A1] ???log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/6 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

FV: You’re just now noticing your mistake?  
It’s okay, I retroactively went back and fixed it!  
Problems of making it up as you go along, right?  
Ahaha.  
FV: For the readers maybe.  
FV: But you’ll need to explain it in-universe.  
Shiiiiiiit.  
Alright, alright, don’t worry, I got this! 


	36. [A1] ???log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 4/6 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

Psst. Hey.  
CS: Who are you?  
A friend.  
You know how Norton told you Ann would be your server player?  
That’s a little outdated.  
Actually, you’ll be Ann’s server.  
And Joseph will be yours.  
CS: Outdated?  
CS: I thought the information came straight from Eli.  
CS: He’s rarely wrong.  
CS: In fact, I don’t think I can think of a time he’s been wrong ever.  
CS: How can his information be outdated?  
See.  
The thing is.  
It wasn’t.  
Not until Norton contacted Ann.  
And Ann did something she wasn’t strictly supposed to.  
And it created a new timeline.  
I already adjusted my notes for it and everything though.  
It wasn’t particularly hard.  
CS: I have no idea what you’re saying.  
Right.  
I guess I’m practically just rambling to myself.  
Moral of the story, just remember that the connection order changed.  
If you don’t believe me, contact Eli.  
He’ll tell you the same thing.  
CS: While logic dictates I should consult a trusted friend before believing a complete stranger…  
CS: I feel oddly compelled to trust you.  
Yeah, it be like that sometimes.  
Well, that should get Eli off my back.  
Just continue as normal and forget this conversation.  
Except the part about the connection order.  
And definitely don’t tell anyone about this.  
Not even Eli.  
Although Eli already knows I think.  



	37. [A1] ???log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 5/6 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

FV: You’d be correct.  
Oh goddammit. 


	38. [A1] Command List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 6/6 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

Patricia: Snap back to reality. 

Patricia: Puzzle over why you can’t remember the past few minutes. 

Patricia: Eventually accept you zoned out and wait patiently for Ann to message you. 


	39. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update brought to you by: ADHD and forgetfulness.
> 
> This is part 1/3 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update. <3

\- _electrifiedInventor_ has begun pestering _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
EI: Heeeeey Ems, long time no pester.  
EI: Well actually it’s been like half an hour.  
EI: I’ve had to deal with a bunch of imps and shit.  
EI: How are you doing?  
EI: Oh shit you got a bunch of grist, nice.  
OG: Oh hi Luca!  
OG: Is that what these little dudes are called?  
OG: I’ve been calling them Hoe-Hoes.  
OG: ‘Cause they’re hoes, and I hit them with my hoe!

Emma: Hit another hoe with your hoe. 

EI: Wait shit I like that better.  
EI: Okay they’re Hoe-Hoes now.  
EI: Let me pay you back for that awesome name.

Luca: Use the new supply of build grist to build a needlessly complex labyrinth of platforms and stairs on Emma’s roof. 

EI: No need to thank me.  
OG: Luca.  
OG: That’s a lot of stairs.  
EI: Yeah?  
EI: Did you want ladders?  
EI: I can give you ladders.

Luca: Add some ladders for good measure. 

OG: Um, thanks?  
OG: But seriously, stairs are fine!

Emma: Attempt to navigate labyrinth. 

EI: Oh.  
EI: I see the issue now.  
EI: I may have gotten ever so slightly carried away.  
OG: Juuust a bit.  
OG: I got this though!

Emma: Continue to not actually got this. 

EI: Hang on, hang on.  
EI: I gotta remember that this isn’t just something I can fuck around with as I please.

Luca: Delete most of the unnecessary building except for a single platform. 

OG: I had it!  
OG: Mostly!  
OG: ...okay maybe I didn’t quite have it.  
OG: Thank you.  
OG: Holy shit there are a lot of these hoes.  
OG: Or should I say HOEly shit? ;)

Emma: Ascend. 

EI: Emma wait!  
EI: ...Eh, it’ll probably be fine.


	40. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _demonicDisciple_ has begun pestering _cursedSeeker_ -  
  
DD: Hello Patricia.  
CS: Oh, hello Ann.  
CS: I’ve been waiting for you.  
DD: You have?  
CS: Yes, Norton informed me I should wait for you.  
CS: This is about the game, yes?  
DD: Indeed it is.  
CS: May I ask what your current knowledge of the game is?  
DD: The controls are….. Difficult.  
CS: How do you mean?  
DD: I’ve accidentally thrown Norton’s furniture and magnets….  
CS: Don’t you live countries away?  
DD: I was his “server player” for this game… So I was able to interact with his house like it was a simulated game.  
CS: Curious.  
CS: And I am meant to be your “server player,” is that correct?  
DD: That is what I am hoping.  
CS: You have the game files then?

Ann: Send the files. 

DD: Yes.  
CS: Excellent.  
CS: I will install them right away.  
DD: Thank you for your assistance Patricia.  
CS: Of course, don’t mention it.  
CS: Oh, I see what you mean about the controls.  
CS: Perhaps I could…

Patricia: Clean up the mess Nuit made earlier during his usual cat escapades. 

DD: Oh! That was you, correct?  
DD: Thank you.  
CS: Of course, not a problem.

Patricia: Pick up Nuit and put him on Ann’s bed. 

Nuit: Be very confused. 

Ann: Chuckle at Nuit’s expression. 

DD: Poor Nuit is so confused.  
CS: Well, can you imagine what is going through his brain right now?  
DD: “Who picked me up?” or “How was I moved here?”  
CS: Things far too great for a cat to understand, despite their impressive intellect.  
DD: I would find it interesting to see what Nuit does know.  
CS: I would also take great interest in the chance to speak with an animal.  
CS: I’m looking through the menus.  
CS: Norton mentioned the game, but not much else.  
CS: I truthfully cannot tell what my goal here is exactly.  
DD: You are to set up machines within my home I believe.  
CS: Is that what you have done with Norton?  
DD: Not yet.  
DD: Perhaps it should wait until I help Norton into the “session.”  
CS: In the meantime I will contact Eli about all this.  
CS: Perhaps he will give me some guidance.  
  
\- _demonicDisciple_ has ceased pestering _cursedSeeker_ \- 


	41. [A1] Dialoglog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/3 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update. <3

\- Dialoglog between _Emma_ and _Galatea_ \- 

Galatea: Lightly bonk Emma’s dreamself. 

Galatea: Emma?  
Galatea: Eli said you would wake up soon.  
Galatea: So I wanted to be here to greet you for that :)  
Emma: Hwuh-  
Emma: Who?

Galatea: Stand up and do a little spin. 

Galatea: It’s me Emma, Galatea!  
Emma: Galatea?  
Emma: You’re walking! :D  
Emma: Oh my gosh it's so good to see you too!

Emma: Jump up and hug Galatea. 

Galatea: Hug Emma back. 

Galatea: *giggles* It is!  
Galatea: I’ve been wanting to meet everyone in person for so long!  
Galatea: But no one’s dreamselves besides maybe Eli and mine are awake :(  
Emma: Oh no!  
Emma:   
Emma: What’s a dreamself?

Galatea: Gesture to the whole room and themselves. 

Galatea: You’re your dreamself right now!  
Galatea: This is Prospit Emma!  
Galatea: I’m so excited to show you around!  
Galatea: It’s so pretty here, and we can fly! :D

Emma: Gasp. 

Emma: I don’t know what any of that means!  
Emma: But please do show me around!  
Galatea: :D  
Emma: :D

Galatea: Show Emma Prospit. 


	42. [A1] Pesterlog

\- _mourningPhotographer_ has begun pestering _otherworldlyGuide_ -  
  
MP: Aesop.  
MP: What is your current status?  
OG: Oh- Joseph.. Hello.  
OG: I uhm… Helped Eli enter the session...  
MP: And what of you?  
MP: Have you sighted… your meteor yet?  
OG: I’m afraid to look… Though it’s probably close…  
OG: Since I am supposed to enter next…  
MP: Who is your server player?  
OG: I… It’s supposed to be Norton…  
OG: I’ll… Message him to make sure he gets me in session…  
MP: What has he done so far?  
OG: Nothing yet… But when I set up things for Eli… It didn’t take too long…  
OG: So I am… Trying not to be too nervous. 

Aesop: Note you’re not breathing again. 

MP: And how does it work?  
MP: I have not received any further correspondence on the subject yet.  
MP: So I have just been sitting here with my camera, waiting.  
OG: Norton downloads the server player file… And it starts a thing up that lets him have the ability to edit my home…  
OG: He’s supposed to deploy equipment and… Help me get a sprite and such…  
MP: A sprite?  
MP: I will fathom a guess that we are not talking about the bubbly drink.  
OG: I’d much prefer if it was the soda-  
OG: But no….  
OG: It’s… Kind of a ghostly guide?  
OG: You throw something into it and the guide takes that form….  
MP: And what did Eli choose to make his sprite?  
OG: Brooke flew into it and it prototyped her into it…?  
OG: I guess he can talk with her properly now…  
MP: I’ve never had the inclination that he had difficulty communicating with her regardless.  
OG: I think it is more that she can properly respond now…  
MP: Strange, are there rules governing this “prototyping?”  
OG: From what I can tell… Almost anything can be prototyped…  
OG: Even the dead….  
MP: The dead.

Joseph: Stare at the portrait of you and Claude. 

OG: Yes….  
OG: Since I work as an Embalmer… Eli told me to… Prototype one of the corpses.  
MP: So a corpse is required.  
OG: Not necessarily? It could be ashes or a picture perhaps…  
MP: I see.  
MP: I have much thinking to do on the subject.  
MP: Thank you Aesop.  
  
\- _mourningPhotographer_ has ceased pestering _otherworldlyGuide_ \- 

Joseph: Go have a moment over the realization you could potentially bring back your dead brother this way. 

OG: Y… You’re welcome… I guess…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've been blessed with some amazing fanart of Victor, Andrew, Naib, Fiona, Tracy and Margeretha as trolls! You can check it out here:
> 
> https://fresasconcremaart.tumblr.com/post/633949089493549056/so-this-is-my-official-idv-stuggle-post-some
> 
> Thank you to user MahouDonut for drawing this! We love it so much <3


	43. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/4 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _mourningPhotographer_ has begun pestering _futureVisionary_ -  
  
MP: Eli.  
MP: Who is my server player?  
FV: Galatea, but remember that you need to get Patricia into the session first.  
  
\- _mourningPhotographer_ has ceased pestering _futureVisionary_ \- 


	44. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/4 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update <3

\- _mourningPhotographer_ has begun pestering _eccentricMasterpiece_ -  
  
MP: Galatea.  
EM: Oh, Joseph! Hello :D  
EM: I thought you weren’t supposed to message me for a bit longer :0  
MP: Do you already have the game files?  
EM: Mhm! I just haven’t set em up properly yet.  
EM: Since it isn’t my turn to be a server player, or enter the Medium!  
MP: Send me the files.  
EM: Oh sure!  
EM: Here you go!

Galatea: Send Joseph the files. 

Joseph: Install the client file immediately. 

MP: Now connect to me.  
EM: Huh? You aren’t supposed to enter the session yet though.  
MP: That’s not what this is about.  
EM: Huh?  
MP: I was told about the sprites.  
MP: Is it true they can take the form of dead things or people?  
EM: Yes, it is true!  
EM: But getting the sprite will start the entering process :(  
MP: How bothersome.  
MP: Why can I not enter now?  
EM: It would break the chain!  
EM: And if you did it now, it would put Aesop and the rest of us in danger :(  
  
\- _mourningPhotographer_ has ceased pestering _eccentricMasterpiece_ -  
  
EM: Well then-


	45. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/4 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _mourningPhotographer_ has begun pestering _cursedSeeker_ -  
  
MP: Patricia.  
MP: Do you know the reason for which I am contacting you?  
CS: I can fathom a guess, yes.  
MP: Have you connected to your client player?  
CS: Yes.  
MP: Then you are ready to enter the session.  
CS: I would presume so, yes.  
MP: I am ready as well.  
CS: You seem rather enthusiastic about this.  
CS: Is something on your mind Joseph?  
MP: No.  
MP: I just received some information about the game.  
MP: That is all.  
CS: Hmm.  
CS: Well, I suppose there is no reason to delay.

Patricia: Install the client file. 

Joseph: Connect to her. 

MP: What do I do?  
CS: Well I believe-  
CS: One moment.  
CS: Eli is pestering me.


	46. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 4/4 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update <3

\- _futureVisionary_ has begun pestering _cursedSeeker_ -  
  
FV: Is the destruction of the chain thus rendering our session eventually null and leading to our collective imminent death reason enough to delay?  
CS: What are you talking about?  
FV: You can’t enter the session yet.  
FV: Aesop will enter soon, then Norton.  
FV: Then you must guide Ann into the session.  
FV: Only then can you enter the session.  
CS: I suppose you would know best.  
CS: But Joseph seems quite impatient.  
FV: Galatea won’t connect to him no matter how much he pleads.  
FV: And I’ll put measures in place to make sure he cannot simply seek out one of our other friends.  
FV: In the meantime, simply find an excuse to not respond to Joseph.  
CS: I imagine that’ll be easier said than done, but alright.  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has ceased pestering _cursedSeeker_ \- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So between today and yesterday's update, user MahouDonut actually made TWO new pieces of fanart for IDVStuck, like holy crap! That is AMAZING! Their work is amazing too, and you can check it out here:
> 
> https://fresasconcremaart.tumblr.com/post/634044350354030592/part-2-yayy-and-yeah-edgar-pretends-to-be-a
> 
> and
> 
> https://fresasconcremaart.tumblr.com/post/634008128006012928/gay-panic-with-andrew-aesop-grimdark-cse-it-fits


	47. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter was posted way earlier than they tend to be, but I was really excited for it and have been for days so... yeah, just take it-

\- _otherworldlyGuide_ has begun pestering _magneticAttraction_ -  
  
OG: I… It’s time for me to start entering the session… 

Aesop’s Lungs: Please remember how to function. 

OG: I know the meteor is going to show up soon… And I’m scared…  
MA: Apologies, I had to message a couple of people on account of the authors are forgetful.  
MA: But that’s neither here nor there.  
MA: So I just need to place things down and go from there?  
OG: If you have the server file downloaded…? Y… Yeah..  
MA: I’ll get working on that, then…  
MA: Just take some deep breaths, you’re going to be okay.  
MA: I’ll make absolutely sure of it.  
OG: Alright… 

Aesop: Breathe. 

OG: I trust you with this Norton…  
MA: I’m glad…  
MA: I promise you that things will be alright.  
MA: I’m gonna start getting stuff put down.  
OG: Alright, I can try to explain… If there’s questions…  
MA: I’ll let you know if I have any.  
MA: Thank you, Aesop.

Aesop: Try not to have a gay moment, since Norton will be able to see you. 

MA: Apologies if I accidentally throw shit.

Norton: Don’t throw shit, but at least put down the Cruxtruder. Carefully. 

Aesop: Still be spooked by the jolt of the Cruxtruder being put down. 

MA: Sorry about that. I’ll try to be a bit more careful.  
OG: Y… You’re fine… I just… Get scared easily. 

Norton: Start putting down the rest of the shit but also pay attention to Aesop. 

OG: Y.. You have to drop something on the lid of the Cruxtruder to open it now…  
MA: This is going to end horribly, I’m so sorry.

Norton: Drop a coffin on the lid. 

OG: I didn’t think I would ever hear the sound of a coffin dropping… But here we are…  
OG: Okay… Now I have to prototype something…. 

Bunny plush Naib gave: Exist within Aesop’s range of sight. 

Aesop: Pick up the plush. 

MA: That plushie is adorable. Where’s it from?  
OG: Naib gave it to me for my birthday… S.. Said it reminded him of me… 

Both: Have gay moment over Naib. 

Norton: Stop being gay for two seconds and go back to putting shit down. 

MA: That’s really sweet of him.  
OG: It is…  
OG: I’m… Going to put it in the sprite…  
OG: It’s… A better option than the corpse suggestion Eli gave…  
OG: Nothing against him of course… 

Seb: Stop simping for Vriska for two seconds and actually write. -Emberlyn 

Emberlyn: Shut up and let me simp please I’m begging. -Seb 

MA: A corpse?  
OG: I’m an embalmer… Corpses come with the job….  
MA: … That’s right.  
MA: Yeah, let’s put the bunny in the sprite instead.

Aesop: Put the bunny back in the kernelsprite. 

Bunnysprite: Sniff at Aesop bunnily. 

OG: Oh no, it's so cute….  
MA: I think the cutest sprite belongs to you now.  
MA: Okay, so… What next?

Aesop: Explain what to do. 

Aesop: Enter the Medium (like, ten minutes later). 

MA: Are you doing alright?  
OG: Y… Yeah… I’m in one piece… 

Future Aesop: Appear out of batshit nowhere. 


	48. [A1] Dialoglog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/2 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update <3

\- Dialoglog between _Aesop_ and _Future Aesop_ \- 

Aesop: Notice future Aesop’s grievous injury (with weapon still intact). 

Aesop: W-What the-  
F!Aesop: W…. Whatever you do… D… Don’t do a corpse f…. For the second prototype. 

Aesop: Try not to flip out over the doomed future self. 

Aesop: What do you mean- What-  
F!Aesop: J… Just don’t do it…  
Bunnysprite: sniff sniff  
Bunnysprite: sniff sniff sniff

Bunnysprite: Catch the dying doomed Aesop. 

Doomed Aesop: Become the bunny, be the second prototyping. 

Aesop: Have a fucking moment. 


	49. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/2 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update. <3

MA: Aesop.  
MA: Aesop.  
MA: What the fuck is going on.  
OG: I have no idea-  
OG: I am just as confused as you are-  
MA: I hate this game.  
OG: Oh god I just comprehended the sword-  
MA: Frankly, I’m terrified-  
OG: I am too-  
OG: T... That was another version of me-  
OG: What…..  
MA: I…  
MA: Want to say, “don’t worry about it,” but I don’t think I can-  
OG: I… I’d worry about this anyways…  
OG: E.. Eli never mentioned this happening…  
MA: God damn it, Eli.  
MA: That’s all I can say here.  
OG: F… Fair…. 


	50. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

**Minutes in the past (but not many)...**

\- _mourningPhotographer_ has begun pestering _magneticAttraction_ -  
  
MP: Is Aesop in the session?  
MP: Answer me, Campbell.  
MA: Not yet. I’m working on it.  
MP: Is he alright?  
MA: Right now? Yes.  
MP: Right now?  
MA: Right now.  
MA: And if you’d like him to be alright in the future, please leave me alone.  
  
\- _mourningPhotographer_ has ceased pestering _magneticAttraction_ -  
  
MA: Thank fucking God.


	51. [A1] Spritelog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _Aesopsprite_ Spritelog -  
  
Aesop: ...  
Aesopsprite: Aesop…  
Aesop: …….  
Aesopsprite: D… Did you forget how to breathe again….?  
Aesop: N-No-  
Aesop: I-I’m breathing….  
Aesopsprite: G… Good…  
Aesopsprite: Y… You just entered the session, yes…?  
Aesop: Y… Yeah…  
Aesop: B… But what’s with the sword….? 

Aesopsprite: Remember you were stabbed. 

Aesopsprite: D… Doomed timeline stuff…   
Aesopsprite: P… Please… D-don’t worry about it….  
Aesop: D… Doomed timeline…??  
Aesopsprite: An offshoot timeline caused by prototyping one of the corpses…   
Aesopsprite: M… Many of us d… Died… Including…  
Aesopsprite: N… Nevermind, it doesn’t matter.  
Aesopsprite: I came back to stop that from happening…  
Aesop: O-Okay…..?  
Aesopsprite: J… Just message Eli about this…  
Aesopsprite: H.. He can explain this better….  
Aesop: O… Okay… 


	52. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/3 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update <3

\- _futureVisionary_ has begun pestering _otherworldlyGuide_ -  
  
OG: E-Eli….  
OG: I.. I was just about to message you…  
FV: I know.  
FV: That’s why I’m messaging you now.  
OG: I… I’m in the Medium… D.. Do you know what just happened Eli…?  
FV: Yes.  
FV: You were visited by one of your future selves from a doomed timeline.  
OG: H… He has a sword through him….  
FV: Ah.  
FV: Good.  
FV: This timeline should proceed smoothly.  
OG: W.. What….  
FV: A past – that is to say, future – you had to die in that specific manner and return to become your sprite in your present.  
FV: Or this session would be doomed, even if everything else fell into place.  
FV: Why?  
FV: I’m not quite sure even the authors know.  
FV: It’s probably one of those things they’ll figure out later.  
OG: O… Okay…  
FV: Oh, no.  
FV: They just figured it out.  
FV: Well, that makes it a lot more disconcerting.  
FV: Was that blade familiar to you at all Aesop?  
OG: N.. Not to me specifically.  
OG: B… But the… Other me would know…  
FV: Hmm.  
FV: Best you don’t ask.  
FV: Just be extremely disturbed when the realization hits you later down the timeline.  
FV: As for the doomed Aesop’s appearance here.  
FV: That is a Time player trait.  
OG: I… I’ll be seeing more versions of myself…?  
FV: Yes.  
FV: I know I’m often associated with these things.  
FV: But I can only see into the future.  
FV: I cannot move along the timeline in any way with my natural gifts.  
OG: I’ll be able to…. Traverse the timeline…?  
FV: Yes, and it will inevitably be crucial for you to do so.  
FV: As the Time player, it is your job to make sure this session is not doomed.  
OG: O… Oh… 

Aesop: Suddenly realize you aren’t breathing. 

FV: Are you scared?  
OG: If… I’m keeping a timeline from being doomed…  
OG: T.. That means… I have to keep all the others alive…  
FV: If it reassures you any.  
FV: I have already seen your success.  
OG: I… It does reassure me. 

Aesop: Note Aesopsprite patching himself up. 

FV: That’s quite the cute sprite you have there.  
FV: I must say, bunny ears are quite an adorable look on you.  
FV: Hmm.  
FV: I wish I could send a photo of this to Naib.

Aesop: Fluster. 

OG: W-what?  
OG: C-cute…??  
FV: Absolutely adorable.

Eli: Smirk a little, fully aware Aesop can see you through the screen. 

FV: Oh, your boyfriend’s coming to check on you.  
FV: See you later Aesop.  
OG: What-  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has ceased pestering _otherworldlyGuide_ -  
  
OG: B-boyfriend????  
OG: Eli????? 


	53. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _mourningPhotographer_ has begun pestering _otherworldlyGuide_ -  
  
MP: Are you in the session now?

Aesop: Be hit with realization of what Eli just said and try not to die. 

OG: Y… Yes… I’m in the session…  
MP: Are you alright?  
OG: Physically…? Yes…  
OG: B… But I witnessed something… Th.. That makes me so scared of the future…  
MP: ...What sort of something?  
OG: I… I don’t know how to explain it well…  
OG: B.. But after I entered..  
OG: Another version of me showed up out of nowhere…  
MP: ...What?  
OG: H… He apparently showed up from a doomed future…  
OG: A.. And he was dying…  
OG: M.. My sprite caught him and he became the second prototype for it…  
MP: Doomed future? _Dying?_  
OG: Y… Yes…  
OG: H.. He came back to keep something from happening…  
OG: Th.. That version of me showed up with.. A very obvious injury…  
MP: And that injury would be…?  
OG: H.. He was stabbed by a sword….  
OG: The sword was still in him when he arrived….  
MP: …  
MP: How is it that he was able to seek you out in the first place?  
OG: B… Because of my aspect… Time…  
OG: I.. It allows me… Or… It _will_ allow me to traverse anywhere in the timeline…  
MP: That sounds absolutely insane.  
OG: I… I know it does…  
OG: B.. But I just saw a dying version of myself come back to keep a doomed timeline from happening…  
OG: S… So I know this is real… 


	54. [A1] PesterFest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _mourningPhotographer_ has added _otherworldlyGuide_ and _flamingAngel_ to a PesterFest -  
  
MP: Emily…

Joseph: Sigh loudly. 

MP: You can most likely guess the subject of my request.  
FA: Check on Aesop’s mental state….?  
MP: Yes.  
FA: What happened to spur this?  
MP: Aesop, tell the good doctor what you told me.

Aesop: Tell her what you told Joseph. 

FA: That is… Definitely disconcerting…   
MP: You understand my concern then.  
FA: Well… Such an event would be mentally scarring… Like it would be to witness any other death…  
OG: H… He isn’t dead anymore either…  
OG: He’s floating across the room from me….  
FA: I know this is all real… But.. Could you send me a picture for proof Aesop..?  
FA: If you are not shaking too much that is…  
OG: I.. I can do it… 

Aesop: Take a picture of you with the already bandaged up sprite of yourself and send it to the PesterFest. 

OG: H… he says hi by the way... 

Joseph: Shake your head in disbelief. 

MP: Wait a moment.  
MP: Are those bunny ears?  
OG: Y… Yes… The first prototype for my sprite was a bunny plush…  
MP: ...They are fitting on you.

Aesop: Fluster, again. 

OG: I- Uhm… Thank you…?  
MP: Nevertheless.  
MP: Will Aesop be alright, Emily?  
FA: If given the time to cope, and the proper support?  
FA: Absolutely.  
FA: Though death is a long lasting scar nonetheless…  
MP: I’m aware.  
MP: I’ll make sure Norton takes care of him.  
  
\- _mourningPhotographer_ has left the PesterFest - 

Emily: Look to the camera like you are in the Office. 

FA: I’m sure Joseph will check on you as well Aesop.  
FA: He did start this group chat after all.  
OG: T… Thank you Emily…  
FA: Of course, Aesop.  
  
\- _otherworldlyGuide_ has left the PesterFest -  
  
FA: At least he let me have the last word…


	55. [A1] ???log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

FV: Well, there you have it.  
FV: That’s how our session began.  
Wait a second, what the heck are you doing?  
FV: Hmm? Speeding things along.  
You aren’t supposed to talk directly to the readers!  
FV: Don’t you think the fourth wall is already a little too broken for such trivialities?  
...Fair point.  
As you were then.  
FV: We all entered the session fairly routinely.  
FV: So we’ll skip ahead a few members of the chain to get to the interesting people.  
FV: But before we do that, I guess it’s important to tell you who prototyped their sprite with what.  
FV: Norton prototyped his sprite with an animal-shaped magnet, creating Peacocksprite.  
FV: Peacocksprite is… something, to be sure.  
FV: Patricia prototyped her sprite with the skull she always carries around.  
FV: This created Emblemsprite.  
FV: Ann?  
FV: Well, she used her cat of course, and she was quite delighted to discover she could talk to Nuitsprite.  
FV: Next would be Joseph, and…  
FV: Well.  
FV: I think I’ll let you see that one for yourself.


	56. [A1] Spritelog

\- _Claudesprite_ Spritelog -  
  
Claudesprite: Joseph?  
Joseph: Claude?  
Joseph: Is it really you?  
Claudesprite: A little on the light side, but yes.  
Claudesprite: It’s me.  
Joseph: I…

Joseph: Notice that you’re crying. 

Claudesprite: Hug your brother without prototyping him. 

Joseph: Hug him back tightly. 

Joseph: Claude, I missed you so much, I…  
Claudesprite: I missed you too Joseph..  
Claudesprite: Let’s continue our reunion in session though, okay?   
Claudesprite: I don’t want you to die after just bringing me here.  
Joseph: Yes, of course, I…

Joseph: Realize Galatea saw you cry. 

Galatea: Realize you’re crying from watching this. 

Galatea: Wipe away tears, help Joseph into the session. 

A few minutes later, but not too many… 

Joseph: Try to speak to Claudesprite but find you’re at a loss for words. 

Joseph: Claude…  
Joseph: Am I dreaming?  
Claudesprite: No Joseph, thankfully you aren’t.  
Joseph: I never want to lose you again.  
Joseph: Any happiness I felt dried up after you died.  
Claudesprite: Joseph….

Joseph: Swallow down your tears. 

Joseph: What do I do now?  
Claudesprite: If you lost it when I died, then learn to be happy again Joseph.  
Joseph: No, I meant in the game.  
Claudesprite: Well, you should have clarified since we were being emotional.  
Joseph: Sorry.  
Claudesprite: It’s alright.  
Claudesprite: The next thing though? Galatea should build you a way up to the first gate.  
Joseph: And that would be?  
Claudesprite: Riiight above us.

Claudesprite: Point straight up from the house. 

Joseph: Look up. 

Joseph: I see.  
Joseph: And it’s a gate to where, exactly?  
Claudesprite: It lets you properly access your land.  
Joseph: My land?  
Claudesprite: Each member of this session has one they arrived in, once you enter your gate, you will be introduced to yours.  
Joseph: Do you know anything about it?  
Claudesprite: Well, since you prototyped me to be your guide, indeed I do.  
Joseph: What can you tell me about it?  
Claudesprite: Well, it is called the “Land of Intangibility and Passages” for one.  
Claudesprite: The land is pretty barren on the surface, but you can find the land’s residents underground. Since they live there.  
Joseph: Fascinating.  
Joseph: It reminds me of the photo world.  
Joseph: Still, its name is… interesting.  
Claudesprite: Well, the land is supposed to be a challenge for you specifically. So sensing some familiarity isn’t too surprising.  
Joseph: I suppose there’s no time to waste?  
Claudesprite: Most definitely, it seems like Galatea has already built you a way up to access your land as well.  
Joseph: I’ll begin then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph is allowed one display of emotions a month and he used it here.


	57. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/2 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _eccentricMasterpiece_ has begun pestering _brokenRegent_ -  
  
EM: Mary-  
EM: It's time!  
BR: Hmm?  
EM: Joseph has entered the session, and had an emotional reunion with his brother.  
EM: It is now my turn to enter the session with your help.  
BR: Of course dear, but how do I do that?  
EM: Download theeese files!

Galatea: Send Mary the SBURB files. 

EM: This should allow you to connect to me!  
BR: I take it I should install the server file, yes?  
EM: Mhm! Once you do, deploy the machines in the menu in places I can access!  
BR: The machines…  
BR: Ah, this… cruxtruder?  
BR: As well as the totem lathe and alchemiter.  
EM: Yep yep! Get everything deployed, and then drop something that won’t break on the lid of the cruxtruder!

Galatea: Roll over to Pygmalion to show he is off limits. 

BR: Don’t worry dear, I would never touch any of your precious sculptures.

Mary: Deploy the equipment in Galatea’s room. 

BR: Let’s see…

Mary: Drop a giant slab of uncarved stone on the cruxtruder. 

Galatea: Prototype Pygmalion. 

BR: Oh my, what happened there?  
EM: I prototyped Pygmalion!   
EM: He’s now a person :)

Pygmalionsprite: Wave. 

BR: Pygmalion and Galatea, like that old myth?  
EM: Mhm! He’s my partner to help me for this session, so I thought it fitting! :D  
EM: Except this time, he’s the sculpture!   
BR: As long as you don’t start trying to kiss him dear.  
EM: Of course, I’d only date him if there were feelings between him and I.  
BR: Is… that possible?  
EM: Well, he’s alive now!  
EM: So yes!

Mary: Try to comprehend this and mostly just be slightly weirded out by it. 

BR: That… makes sense, I suppose.  
BR: But on a different topic…  
BR: What do you need me to do now?  
EM: We need to get that cylinder and carve it!


	58. [A1] ???log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/2 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update <3

Buuuuuuut that’s boring, so I’ll spare you the time!  
So once everyone entered the session-  
FV: What are you doing?  
What?  
FV: You haven’t even introduced Kurt and Kreacher yet.  
Uuuuugh, but it’s so BORING.  
FV: Just one more session entering. Maybe two.  
Fine, fine, you’ve got it, Mr. Bossypants. 


	59. [A1] Pesterlog

\- _sincereLiar_ has ~~begun~~ been pestering _intrepidExplorer_ for a while -  
  
SL: Oh my god my grandma could play this game better than you!  
IE: Can you please be quiet?  
IE: I’m trying to figure this out.  
IE: And you’re not making it any easier.  
SL: Do you want me to leave you to die?  
SL: I’ll leave you to die!  
SL: I will do it!  
SL: Don’t test me!  
SL: I will!  
IE: Please… just be quiet…  
IE: Don’t leave me to die, but please stop being such a huge dick about this.  
IE: You’re probably not gonna have much of an easier time.  
SL: Where’s your enthusiasm from earlier huh?  
SL: You were so excited to go on an _adventure!_  
SL: Besides I thought you knew what to do!  
SL: Didn’t you help the Bloody Bitch with this shit?  
IE: Yes, but I was her _server._  
IE: It takes more time to do stuff as the player.  
IE: Can you just put down my Totem Lathe already?  
IE: I’ve been waiting on that since you built that stupid platform up here.  
SL: Stupid?!  
IE: _Extremely helpful_ platform.  
SL: W-Why should I help you with anything, huh?!  
SL: I try to help you and you’re a dick to me in return!  
IE: Kreacher.  
IE: You have been nothing but a dick to me since we started this shit.  
IE: Please just put down my Totem Lathe and Alchemiter so that I can get into the Medium and you can join your server player.  
SL: Ugh!  
SL: It’s not like I want to play this s-stupid game anyway!  
SL: Eli’s probably full of shit like always!  
IE: Was he full of shit when he predicted you were going to get sick last week?  
IE: No.  
IE: So please, be quiet and help me before we both die.  
SL: Fine!  
SL: But just for the record, this is stupid!  
SL: YOU’RE stupid!

Kreacher: Deploy the Totem Lathe in Kurt’s basement, and the Alchemiter on his lawn. 

IE: You know what?   
IE: Fucking fine.  
IE: I’m so tired.  
IE: Let’s do this bullshit.

Kurt: Do this bullshit. 

SL: You need me to open that stupid cruxtruder thing right?  
SL: Right?  
SL: Say you need me!  
SL: Say it!  
IE: Stop getting off on me telling you to do shit.  
IE: Please open my Cruxtruder.  
IE: Just drop my dresser on to it or something.  
SL: Fuck you!

Kreacher: Drop his bathtub on it, just to be a spiteful piece of shit. 

IE: … Motherfucker.  
IE: Whatever, fine, sure.   
IE: Can you also give me the pre-punched card?  
IE: Then I can finish this.  
SL: Why should I!  
SL: You didn’t even say please!  
SL: Did your mother never teach you to say please?!  
SL: “Please give me the pre-punched card Kreacher”  
SL: It isn’t that fucking hard!

Kurt: Flip him off. Just fucking flip him off. 

SL: Waa waa, I’m Kurt and I can’t handle someone asking me to show b-basic courtesy!!  
IE: Why don’t you show me some yourself?  
IE: Please give me the pre-punched card.

Kreacher: Give him the pre-punched card. 

SL: What about your stupid spritey thing that you mentioned earlier?  
IE: I’ll throw a book into it or something.  
SL: A book, that’s stupid!  
SL: Would a book even work???

Kurt: Pick up a picture book and wave it around. 

IE: This one might.  
SL: Just put it in!

Kurt: Idk do what he said. Chuck that bitch. 

Jaguarsprite: Exist. 

SL: Ugh, you got lucky!  
SL: My sprite’s gonna be way cooler than your ugly cat.  
IE: Be nice to my jaguar.   
IE: Now be quiet and _let me finish this._  
SL: Waa waa!  
SL: A “thank you for saving my life” would be nice!  
  
\- _intrepidExplorer_ has blocked _sincereLiar_ \- 

Kurt: Slam your laptop shut. 

Kurt: Flip him off again. Y’know, for good measure. 


	60. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/4 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update <3

\- _sincereLiar_ has begun pestering _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
SL: Emma!  
SL: Emma it has been so long.  
SL: I’m so excited to work with you my angel.  
kill him.  
kill this man.  
disgusting bitch.  
Shut up Seb.  
You aren’t wrong but shut up.  
make me, i hate this man.  
Fucking bet.  
SL: Did you hear something my sweet Emma?  
i want him dead.  
Seb shut up-  
murder! in the session.  
S e b a s t i a n.  
Snugglebug’s going to wake up in the morning and wonder what the hell we did to his pesterlog!  
sorry to my moirail but i’m different.  
  
_EMBERLYN has banned SEBASTIAN from responding to the Pesterlog._  
  
_SEBASTIAN has unbanned SEBASTIAN from responding to the Pesterlog._  
  
fuck you-  
Fuck me yourself coward!  
Oh wait, you can’t.  
Because you’re a bottom!  
  
_SEBASTIAN has banned EMBERLYN from responding to the Pesterlog._  
  
_EMBERLYN has unbanned EMBERLYN from responding to the Pesterlog._  
  
I’m an author too bitch!  
let’s get back to the log, shall we? :)  
What, don’t want AO3 to see our pitch flirting?  
_WHEN WAS IT PITCH-_  
_HOW DOES THIS NOT LOOK FUCKING PITCH TO YOU RIGHT NOW_  
_get back to the log i’m screaming externally_  
_Who’s the “dominant personality” in this relationship?_  
goodnight everyone  
Why are you even in this log  
Because last I checked  
You declined my offer to write Emma tonight  
uhhhhhhhh  
fuck you  
that’s why  
now back to the log  
Fiiiiine.  
PSA that our feelings for each other are closer to flushed than pitch though-  
This is just how we mess around.  
ayy lmao  
kreacher’s hearing voices now let’s go  
Better idea.  
Why don’t we just.  
Nix the whole log and start it over?  
let’s do that  
fuck this log goodnight  
time player bullshit or whatever  
idk they’re back to the beginning of the log instead of what the fuck just happened  
  
_EMBERLYN has banned SEBASTIAN from responding to the Pesterlog._


	61. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/4 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update <3

\- _sincereLiar_ has begun pestering _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
SL: Emma!  
SL: Emma it has been so long.  
SL: I’m so excited to work with you my angel.

Emma: Show false optimism that Kreacher will believe. 

OG: Oh! Hello Kreacher.  
OG: You’re the last one into the session, yeah?  
OG: I’ll be sure to do my best to help you! :)

Emma: Secretly take a page from Luca’s book. 

Luca: Feel proud of Emma for reasons you do not know. 

SL: Of course.  
SL: Y-You must be the best SBURB player there is, yeah?  
OG: I was just the first one in, so I do know a bit at least!  
SL: I'm sure I'll be just as good.  
SL: Much better than that s-stupid Kurt.  
SL: We'll win this game together my love.

Emma: Physically cringe. 

Kevin: Somewhere, get the sense that someone isn't respecting women. 

Emma: Miss being on Prospit with Galatea. 

OG: Of course!  
OG: I have the server player file downloaded now I think!

Kreacher: Install the client player file. 

SL: I await your c-command.  
OG: Oh wow! This really is like the Sims! Now I wish I played it even more :(  
SL: H-Haha, you of all people don't need to play a stupid game.  
SL: For s-stupid people.  
OG: If you say so!  
OG: I’m gonna try out the controls.

Emma: Mess with the controls. 

SL: W-Was my bed not to your taste?  
OG: Oops! Sorry!  
OG: Luca did say the controls were finicky- I’ll try to be more careful :(  
SL: I-I can still get you a new bed.  
SL: It's important Mrs. P-Pierson is comfortable.

Emma: Steel your nerves and try not to get sick. 

OG: Haha, that’s something to discuss once I get you in session Kreacher.

Emma: Deploy one of the devices where the bed used to be, and the other devices in convenient locations nearby. 

SL: T-Thank you.

Emma: Message Eli quickly while you work with Kreacher. 


	62. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/4 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _optimisticGardener_ has begun pestering _futureVisionary_ -  
  
OG: Eliiiii-  
OG: Working with Kreacher is making me siiick- :(  
OG: How much can I mess with him before he enters the session?  
FV: Hmm.  
FV: As long as he enters the session on time, anything goes.  
FV: I have to go.  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has ceased pestering _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
OG: Okay! Thank you for answering my question! :D  
OG: You left, but you still have my thanks! 


	63. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 4/4 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

OG: Leeet’s see here-

Emma: Drop the least convenient but sturdy item to open the cruxtruder. 

SL: T-The fridge was empty anyway.  
OG: Sorry, but it was the first solid object I could find :(

It totally wasn’t, but we can let Kreacher think that. 

SL: I-It's okay.  
SL: I-I could never be mad at you my angel.  
OG: That’s sweet of you Kreacher!  
OG: Let’s get that totem carved then!

Kreacher: Perform a shitty bow. 

SL: R-Right away my lady.

Kreacher: Follow Emma's instructions. 

Emma: Look away from your laptop for a second to catch breath from all this bullshit. 

Galatea: Feel glad you told Emma that Kreacher’s dreamself is on a different moon off screen. 


	64. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1/3 of today's update. Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _futureVisionary_ has begun pestering _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
FV: If you could talk to anyone in the world right now, who would it be?  
OG: Huh?  
FV: You deserve some compensation.  
FV: So, who do you want to talk to?  
FV: I know what Kreacher’s sprite will be.  
FV: I can make sure the people who need to know, know.  
FV: You can get a break.  
OG: I can?  
FV: Yep.  
FV: It’s not hard.  
FV: I’ve been exploiting the narrative since the beginning.  
OG: I don’t know how you do that or what it means, but alright..  
OG: If I had to talk to anyone…  
OG: I’d just really like to talk to my dad or Emily right now…  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has ceased pestering _optimisticGardener_ \- 


	65. [A1] Pesterlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2/3 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _flamingAngel_ has begun pestering _optimisticGardener_ -  
  
FA: Emma?  
OG: Emily! :D  
FA: Eli told me I should contact you, is everything okay?  
OG: Well.. We’re all almost in the session..  
OG: But I’m the server player for Kreacher…  
OG: I feel.. Disgusting.. Whenever he calls me angel..

Emily: Cringe. 

FA: Have you told him to stop?  
FA: Not that it’d do much good…  
OG: I… Know he won’t… I just need to get him into the session… Then I can tell him to back off…  
FA: How… close to that is he?  
OG: He needs to do the thing with his entry item now to get in, I saw him prototype his sprite.  
FA: Do you suppose Eli would stop me if I tried to log onto your account and pretend to be you?  
OG: I think he’d message us if we weren’t supposed to do that.


	66. [A1] PesterFest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3/3 of today's update! Please make sure you read the full update! <3

\- _futureVisionary_ has added _optimisticGardener_ and _flamingAngel_ to a PesterFest -  
  
FV: I think you both can guess what I’m about to say.  
OG: Yeah…  
FA: I thought as much.  
FV: Emma, if it’s any consolation, you won’t have to deal with Kreacher forever.  
OG: That’s good news…  
OG: He just makes me feel so sick..  
FV: It sounds terrible if I say that’s good, doesn’t it?  
OG: Yeah, but you probably have a seer reason for saying that…  
FV: I do.  
FV: Our success depends on you hating Kreacher to the bone.  
OG: Well… He isn’t making it too difficult.  
FV: It’s going to be alright, Emma, even if it isn’t now.  
FV: Just don’t give into temptation to let him die by a meteor.  
FA: A compelling temptation, I’m sure.

Eli: Snicker. 

OG: A very compelling one :\\\  
OG: But I’ll settle for messing with him until he enters the session I guess.  
FV: I believe in you, Emma, because I’ve already seen your success.  
OG: Thank you Eli…  
FA: For what it’s worth, I believe in you too Emma.  
OG: Thank you Emily-  
OG It means a lot :)  
FV: I’ll let you two have your moment.  
  
\- _futureVisionary_ has left the PesterFest -  
  
OG: I know I have to…  
OG: But I don’t want to talk to Kreacher again…  
FA: Eli said you don’t have to worry about him anymore in the future, didn’t he?  
OG: Yeah… But it makes me curious why I have to hate him so much…  
FA: Well, Eli tends to know best.  
FA: Even if the rest of us don’t understand why.  
OG: He does tend to be right, so-  
OG: I guess I’ll accept my fate of how much I’ll hate Kreacher…  
OG: He’s acting like I’ll marry him someday anyways…  
FA: Are you even attracted to guys?  
OG: I don’t think so…  
OG: Guys can be good friends…  
OG: But I just like girls more…  
FA: I understand.  
FA: Emma, while we’re here, may I confide in you?  
OG: Of course Emily!  
FA: I’ve been watching the news.  
FA: There’s been far more meteor impacts than session players and large swathes of people are dead or missing.  
FA: Presumably dead as well.  
OG: Oh gosh-  
FA: Eli’s made it quite clear I am not to be part of your “session.”  
FA: So, I think…  
FA: I will almost certainly die.

Emma: Realize you aren’t breathing. 

OG: No no no- Th-That can’t happen-  
FA: Emma, please try to breathe.  
FA: In and out, in and out.  
FA: Like I taught you.  
FA: There must be some sort of catch, as Eli also implied I would play in a different session of the same game.  
OG: T-There must be- I- I can’t-  
OG: I don’t want you to die Emily...  
FA: Oh, Emma...

Emily: Wish you weren’t literally worlds apart. 

FA: I think it's time.  
FA: Emma, I have something for you.  
OG: Huh? What is it?

Emily: Send Emma a photo of yourself, as well as a letter you wrote. 

FA: To tell you the truth, I thought something like this might happen.  
FA: So I'm glad I was able to give you these.

Emma: Feel so many emotions right now. 

FA: Emma?  
OG: Y-yes Emily?  
FA: Do you think that, somewhere, there’s a universe in which I somehow treated you unjustly?  
OG: If there is… That’s not the Emily I love.  
FA: Love?  
OG: Yeah, I don’t know how to describe the love I feel specifically, but I know that it is love.  
FA: You are suggesting there is a chance you love me romantically?  
OG: There is a chance, but I haven’t experienced romance enough to know..  
FA: It seems no matter the response I give, it will be unimaginably cruel, given the circumstances.  
OG: Ha, yeah… I guess I should have told you sooner… :(  
FA: You weren’t sure of your feelings, and you couldn’t have known this would happen.  
FA: When Eli said he was leaving to let us “have our moment,” I didn’t realize how serious the topic would turn.  
OG: Yeah…  
OG: I didn’t expect this either..  
FA: So…  
FA: We can reasonably assume this might be goodbye.  
OG: I wish it wasn’t….  
FA: I know.  
FA: I wish that too, Emma.  
FA: By the way.  
FA: I feel it would be nice to tell at least someone before I die.  
FA: My real name is Lydia Jones.  
OG: Lydia… It’s a pretty name…  
OG: Thank you for telling me it…  
OG: I used to go by Lisa then.  
FA: Lisa is a pretty name as well.  
FA: You don’t have to tell me why you changed your name, but I will tell you my story.  
FA: At a hospital I used to work at, a patient died because of a clinical error I made.  
FA: The patient’s family tried to sue me, but I won the court case.  
FA: But I still couldn’t live with the guilt… so I remade my identity to be who you see today.  
OG: I promise I won’t forget about you… Lydia… Emily... No matter the name, you’re important to me.  
FA: I could say the same about you, Emma.  
FA: But let’s just keep this between us, okay?  
OG: Of course, this will stay with only me.

Emily: Notice a few tears trickling down your cheeks. 

FA: Well…  
FA: Goodbye, Emma.  
OG: Goodbye Emily..  
  
\- _flamingAngel_ has left the PesterFest - 

Emma: Cry into your hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed act one's penultimate update! That's right--tomorrow's update marks of the FINALE of act one! Hope you're all prepared ;)


	67. [A1] Emily's Letter

Emma: Read Emily’s letter through your documents application. 

_Dearest Emma,  
  
If you’re reading this, then something serious must have happened, or is in the process of happening. I can’t begin to guess what, but at the time of writing this, I have very recently had a strange dream. I recall it in perfect clarity, to begin with, but more than that, it felt far more real than even my most realistic of dreams to date.  
  
A version of myself visited me in my dreams. Despite being recognizable, she was different in many ways. Her clothes were particularly striking; purple with the strangest symbol on it. Perhaps you could liken it to a grape. What caught my attention most of all was how tired and bruised she looked, as if she had fought in some kind of great war.  
  
She told me that she had discovered some kind of secret code within her “land” that would be absolutely essential to your “victory,” Emma. I don’t know exactly what that means, but the other me says you will not survive without it.  
  
The code is thus.  
  
L3GN4GN1MALF  
  
I hope this is somehow of use to you.  
  
Yours always,  
Emily_

END OF ACT I 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed IDVStuck Act I: The Beginning of the End! If you're craving for more, don't worry! The first two (on account of chapter one is mega ultra short) chapters of IDVSTUCK ACT II: BEFORE THE STORM will be out TOMORROW! See you there!
> 
> EDIT: It is now tomorrow, and act two has been released!


End file.
